The Key of Hazard
by Thechaosmaster
Summary: Unfortunately this story has been canceled, but a rewrite will be coming in the future! I am very sorry, more info in last chapter. :-(
1. Chapter 1

**The Key of Hazard**

 **Takato Matsuki was just your average everyday kid, well not entirely, he was a digimon tamer, and his partner was also his creation, Guilmon, and the two of them were inseparable and the bond they had was unlike that of any other tamer and they have made many friends and have had many victories. But what happens when a new threat attacks Takatos home of Shinjuku and he ends up losing Guilmon but gaining a strange new weapon called the "Keyblade" and having to fight against creatures and help save other worlds and search for his missing friends find out now.**

 **A/N**

 **Thechaosmaster: Hello everyone and welcome to my third story, but this is my first attempt at a Kingdom Hearts story and it just so happens to be my first crossover story, this is a Kingdom Hearts and Digimon Tamers crossover story. Now then this is the Prolouge and the start of it so please try not to be so mean when leaving reviews, Ralmon I'm talking to you. Now then one of the main characters well more like the true main character of this story is Goggle-Head Takato Matsuki, well that is all I have for now, enjoy**

 **Kurivolt: Sorry about how Thechaosmaster is acting guys, and Ralmon, this is your fault, you see, Chaos is Autistic, meaning that he takes everything to his heart, and when you said that you couldn't vven read the second chapter of The Hero and The Dragon, you kind of pissed him off.**

 **Thechaosmaster: Hey! Don't tell people that, anyways, the reason why I started this story is because I wanted to take a shot at it, now then this story is special to me, not only is it my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, but it's also my first crossover story so please enjoy the prologue.**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot everything else dose NOT belong to me and if it was, Sora from Kingdom Hearts would be able to constantly duel wield Keyblades. Well enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Dive into the Heart**

The area was dark and almost completely, empty except for a messy brown haired kid with light red eyes, a pair of yellow Goggles on his head, wearing a blue hoodie with yellow wristbands, grey cargo shorts, and green and white sneakers, this kid is fourteen year old Takato Matsuki and right now he is trying to find out how he got here, then he moved his foot and in an instant the floor somehow became a sea of doves and there reviled what he was standing on, a giant glass area with small circles containing images of his friends, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Suzie Wong, Ai and Mako, Ryo, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta, along their partner Digimon, MarineAngemon, Gaurdromon, Renamon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Cyberdramon, Impmon, and a darkened image of Leomon and in the center of the pedestal is a full body image of himself and Guilmon.

Takato then said, "Hello, anyone here?"

 _"So much to do, so little time."_ A voice said suddenly.

Takato then replied by asking, "What am I supposed to do?"

Then Takato is blinded by a bright light and sees four mysterious weapons, the first one is a long sword that looks sharp enough to cut through steel, the second is a mysterious scepter with a mouse head on top, the third is a giant shield that could probably out match the one from Gallantmon, and the final weapon was a red gauntlet that looked like one of Guilmon's claws.

Takato went towards the sword and picked it up then the voice said, _"A sword of unimaginable power, a sword that could cause the greatest destruction, the form of a warrior, is this the form you want?"_ Takato nodded and then the voice said, _"You have chosen the form of the warrior now then chose what you want to give up."_

Then Takato thought for a while and then went towards the shield and picked it up and the voice said, _"A shield of unbelievable defense the power to protect others, the form of the Guardian, is this the form you wish to give up?"_

Takato nodded and the voice said, _"You have chosen the form of the warrior and gave up the form of the Guardian. Remember, in the past you had to fight to protect others, now you must learn to fight against a darkness that is unlike any you have ever fought before."_

Then in a flash of light Then the area was surrounded by a bright light and when the light died down Takato was on another pedestal and the image that was on it was that of Gallantmon Crimson mode and Megidramon, then the voice said, _"You have gained the ability to fight. Lets see how you do."_

Just then a spot near Takato was engulfed in darkness and out of the darkness was a weird looking black creature with yellow eyes, two antenna like things coming out of his head and on it's stomach was a strange symbol that looked like a heart with an "X" over it, and the creature looked ready to attack Takato.

Then the sword that Takato had chosen appeared in his hands and then reacting on knowledge he had from the times when he had merged with Guilmon and became Gallantmon and Gallantmon Crimson Mode, he raised the sword high and slammed it down on the shadows head and destroying it. Then the voice said, _"Good, but you must remember that it won't always be that easy, in a fight you must remember to always keep your guard up and don't relax until you are sure that there is no more enemies left."_

Then three more of those shadow creatures appeared and Takato once again gripped his sword and struck at the creature in front of him and destroyed it, then he went after the one on his right struck at it three times and it disappeared back into the darkness, then he went after the final shadow and struck at it once but the shadow dodged it and hit him with it's claws making Takato flinch, then he clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on his sword then jumped up high in the air and brought the sword down on the shadow's head destroying it.

Then the area lit up again and when Takato open his eyes he realized that he was at the concrete hideout that was used to hide Guilmon back home, and there stood three of his friends, two girls and one boy, the first girl was Rika Nonaka, the second was Jeri Kato, and the boy was Henry Wong. Takato went up to Rika who asked him in a voice that sounded angry but caring at the same time, "What are you afraid of?"

Takato thought about it and then said, "I am afraid of losing my friends." Then Rika vanished and then Takato went towards his next friend.

Next was Jeri who asked, "What do you value most in your life?"

Takato thought about this question and then he said, "What I value is my friends I would do anything for them." Then Jeri vanished and then Takato went towards Henry.

Henry then asked Takato, "What is it that you wish?"

Takato thought about this and said, "What I wish for is to have the power to defend the ones who cannot protect themselves."

Then Henry vanished and the mysterious voice said, _"Now that you have chosen you must know, the path ahead will not be an easy one and there will be times when you would want to surrender but you must remember, you have the power to change the future, and as long as you have friends with you nothing can stop you."_

Then the area changed once again, this time the design on the platform was the mark of the Digital Hazard and the center of the platform was a bright light shining down from, well from nowhere. Then the mysterious voice spoke up again, "Walk towards the light."

And so Takato walked towards the light and then the voice spoke up again, _"Be careful, the closer you get to the light, the bigger your shadow becomes."_ Then Takato turned around and saw his shadow was almost as big as the platform he was standing on, then the shadow came to life and started to come out of the ground and it had changed, it now looked like a giant shadowy black human with four large dark dragon like wings coming out of it's back and it had a huge heart shaped hole in its chest.

Then Takato got his "Dream Sword" as he would call it now, and took a fighting stance, then the giant shadow raised one of its hands and slammed it into the ground creating a shockwave that Takato jumped over, and right now he was mentally thanking Rika and Renamon for all of the psychotic training they put him through. Then after Takato landed he noticed that the giant shadow was creating more of those smaller shadows which then started to attack him. But Takato retaliated by attacking the shadows with his sword and then when the smaller ones were taken care of he went after the bigger shadow, Takato was striking fast at the creature and then after one final strike the creature was glowing in a bright blinding light and and then started to make the entire platform covered in darkness and then Takato started to fall into the darkness and started to struggle to break free when he heard the voice again.

 _"Don't worry, you have the power to open the door, now then remember, protect your friends, your family, always be there to protect others and remember, even in the darkest hour, your light will always shine through."_ And then just before everything went black, Takato felt a hand grab him and then, darkness.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: Well that's it for my prologue of this story and Ralmon, I'm sorry for my rant up there but you fucked up when you didn't even read all of the second chapter of The Hero and The Dragon but when chapter 2 comes out prepare for trouble and make it double. Well hope you all enjoyed this, and if you guys want a specified world leave a review or PM me I already have two worlds pland out, Radiant Garden and Traverse Town.**


	2. The Life of the Tamers

**A/N**

 **Thechaosmaster: Welcome all guardians of light or if you may seekers of darkness, or in my case the masters of chaos welcome to the first official chapter of The Key of Hazard, now then, in this whole chapter I will try to explain what happened to the Tamers after the final episode of season three, and NO the Locomon movie did not happen, because even though I have not see all of it I think that that movie makes no sense. Because in it they didn't explain how the Digimon came back, anyways the Tamers have been busy working with Yamaki and all that, anyways sit back, relax, shut up and enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer means I own only the plot, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney while Digimon belongs to Bandai**

* * *

 **Chapter: 1 The Life of the Tamers**

Shinjuku Park, a lovely place where the Parents can bring their children to relax and have some fun, but it also holds an unused stone toolshed that the Tamers use to hide Guilmon in because back then they didn't want anyone to know that they actually had real life Digimon. So they kept him hidden there, that is until a big bad Digimon by the name of Mihiramon ended up on top of a tall building that attracted the Tamers attention and both Gargomon and Kyubimon but because that this Digimon was an Ultimate both of the Champions were defeated, and so it was up to Takato and Guilmon to defeat this Digimon.

When Guilmon got to the Battle field he immediately Digivolved to Growlmon and was some what of an even match but soon Mihiramon got the upper hand and was about to defeat Growlmon but Takato knew that he could never give up on his friend and so Takato clenched his red and white D-Tector and a Modify card and hoped for Growlmon to win and then his Modify card began to glow and he activated the Matrix Digivolution and Growlmon Matrix Digivolved into WarGrowlmon and then Takato and WarGrowlmon fought in perfect harmony and then Mihiramon was defeated.

But that was only the beginning of the attack of the Devas and soon the had to go and rescue the little bundle of happiness, Calamon and that they did but that is a story for later, now we are at the Tamers hideout for a reason, you see, a certian Goggle-Headed Tamer is there sleeping next to his best friend, his creation, and his partner Digimon, Guilmon where Takato shoots straight up breathing heavily and looked around at his location and sees that he is indeed awake and goes back to laying down when Guilmon wakes up.

"Morning Takatomon, how did you sleep?" Asked the childish rookie level dino Digimon. Takato couldn't help but to smile at his friend, still happy that he is back with him, for you see, about three months ago Takato and the other Tamers had to bid their partners farewell after defeating the D-Reaper, a giant blob of data that was created when the Monster Makers, a group of people who tried to make a Digital game for their kids and started the Digimon project but was quickly shut down by the government, and all but one member stopped working on the project, that one member was Shibumi, and he finished the project and created the first Digital World and it's inhabitants called DigiGnomes but soon the Digiworld evolved at an exponential rate and soon Digimon were born.

Now not all digimon are the same, just like how all humans are unique so are digimon, though they maybe the same species but their personalities are also unique. And Digimon are separated by their levels, starting out as an egg, then once they hatch they are known as "Fresh" the lowest level Digimon and can only talk like babies, then comes their "In-Training" forms where the have better talking skills and can defend themselves better, then after some time they will reach their next stage, "Rookies."

Rookie level Digimon are where the Digimon can move around freely and have different attributes, but unfortunately not all Digimon can make it past Rookie on their own, the only way for them to reach their next stage called "Champion" is for them to either have a human partner to help then Digivolve or, delete and absorb the data of other digimon, that is why many Digimon come to the real world.

And after the Champion level comes the '"Ultimate" level the second highest level for Digimon. For when Digimon reach this level, their powers skyrocket and then after the Ultimate level comes their last form, "Mega" level. This level is the highest level any Digimon can achieve, it's basically the god level, the Mega level Digimon are by far the strongest level in the Digital world, but that does not make them invincible, some times a Digimons own weakness is themselves and their egos, if they get to full of themselves they could end up underestimating their opponents and be defeated.

After Takato finished thinking to himself he said, "Well Guilmon, last night I had this weird dream." And so Takato explained his weird dream, but then said that he doesn't think that Guilmon would believe him.

But then Guilmon said, "I believe you Takatomon."

This caught Takato off guard and asked, "You, you believe me Guilmon?"

Guilmon nodded and said, "You see, you weren't the only one who had a weird dream last night, Guilmon did as well. In my dream, I saw a tall man in a black coat with red spiky hair talking to an older man with a long beard and a pointy hat and dressed in a blue cloak, a tall dog standing on its hind legs wearing what looked like knights armor, a duck with a mages outfit, a mouse wearing cloths, a girl wearing a pink and white outfit, a tall boy with silver hair and a wrapped up arm, as well as a boy that looked almost like you but without the goggles and was wearing a weird black hooded outfit and black gloves with a silver letter "X" on them, and wearing a silver crown necklace, and I believe that the red spiky haired man said his name was Lea and then he asked a weird question, "Got it memorized?" was what he said, then the bearded man who I think is supposedly a sorcerer, said that they should prepare for the coming of a new wielder of something called a "Keyblade" to help with their problems involving something called "Heartless" and someone by the name of "Xeanort" and his organization XIII. And then, I saw you holding a strange looking sword striking down on these weird shadows that were attacking you."

After hearing this Takato knew that his dream and Guilmons dream were somehow related, not to mention that this wasn't the first dream he had. And Takato started to think of the weird dreams that he has been having this past month.

 _'Man, this is getting weird, this whole month has been crazy, first that dream involving a kid with light brown hair battling that raven black haired girl both of them wearing some sort of black coats using some kind of Key shaped swords, then a week after that was the same boy was in a weird room with brown haired boy in a cocoon, then a week later, that same boy from the cocoon, and a duck, a dog, a mouse, a girl, and a silver haired... WAIT! Those are the same people that Guilmon said were in his dream! Dose that mean that those people are real?'_ Takato thought to himself but didn't notice a small imp like creature enter the shed.

"Hey Goggles, I thought that I'd find ya here at Pineapple head's place. We've been looking for ya. We're needed back at ta base." Said Impmon, the partner of the siblings Ai and Mako. He used to be against humans being partnered up with Digimon because of how Ai and Mako acted towards him, but soon after he left them they started to share their things, in hopes of Impmon returning, now the three of them along with the rest of the Tamers are part of HYPNOS. They are usually tasked with taking care of the balance between the real world and the Digital world.

The Tamers are part of a special group called, D.A.T.A.F.O.R.C.E. or Digital Anomaly Trace Analyze Find Observe React Contain Evaluate.

D.A.T.A.F.O.R.C.E. is meant to keep an eye on any kind of Digital Anomaly or Digimon that enters the real world and keep a trace on it then have it analyzed to see what kind of Digimon it is and determine its reason for being in the real world, and then the Tamers are to find the rouge Digimon and keep out of sight and observe it and then once they get close to the Digimon they are to react depending on the situation, if the Wild One is in the real world to cause mayhem then they will have to defeat it and then once it has been defeated, they will have to use their special Modify cards called "Digitransport" which will create a cage around the Wild One and then the Tamers will bring it back to HQ at Hypnos and determine what to do with it then.

Or if they are just looking for a safer place to live, then the way the team has to react is by bringing it back to base and either helping it find a human partner or by giving them a special job at Hypnos to either be a part of the Tamers backup, to be part of Hypnos' security, or to help them with keeping their systems up to date. Anyways that is enough of what The Tamers job is let's get back to Takato now.

Takato turned to see the small mischievous looking imp like Digimon standing in the entrance way of the shed and then replied with, "Oh, hey Impmon sorry if you guys had to come and look for me, it's just that, I haven't been sleeping well and last night I, well I should say, we had some very strange dreams, and I believe that they are connected in someway or another."

Then new voice spoke up, "Well Goggle-Head, you really need to stop obsessing with these dreams of yours, you know?" Everyone turned to the source of the new voice and saw the rest of the Tamers, Rika Nonaka and her partner, a fox like creature standing on her hind legs Renamon, Henry Wong and his partner, a small white rabbit like creature with one horn on his head, Terriermon, Ryo Akiyama and his partner a small green dino like creature Monodramon, Kenta Kitagawa and his partner a small angle like creature with a pink heart on his cheast, MarineAngemon, Kazu Shioda and his partner a giant cooper colored robot that looks like an oversized washing machine, Gaurdramon, Henrys little sister Suzie Wong and her partner Lopmon who looked almost exactly like Terriermon but had chocolate brown colored fur and three horns, along with the siblings Ai and Mako and Impmon, and finally was Jeri Kato, she was a Tamer but her partner, a giant bipedal lion with a sword known as Leomon was deleted back in the Digiworld by some, unfortunate events, were all outside of the hideout.

Takato rubbed the back of his head then said, "Whoa sorry guys, I didn't realize that you guys were looking for me." Takato awkwardly laughed then in a serious voice asked, "What's up?"

Rika then said, "We don't know yet, but we were told to come to HQ ASAP and that means you, you Goggle-Head."

Takato couldn't help but laugh then he said, " He he, even after all this time, you continue to call me by my nickname, huh? Alright then lets go, I was lucky that I brought my Modify cards and D-Tector with me last night." Takato said as he picked up a deck of cards and a gold and white colored device and attached them to his pants. And with that the Tamers were off to work, while the were walking, Takato thought it would be wise to tell his friends about his and Guilmons dreams.

Shinjuku Japan is a lovely place with tall buildings pleasant people, lovely areas a nice middle school and the Hypnos towers where Mr. Yamaki head and founder of Hypnos, an organization that was founded to keep the existence of Digital beings of high intelligence known as Digital Monsters, or Digimon, for short. Originally Yamaki tried to terminate all digital life because he thought that all Digimon were a threat to the Earth, in fact Yamaki believed that all Digimon were a threat, even the ones that were partnered up with Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, and Henry Wong, and tried to to convince them that all Digimon were dangerous, but eventually like most people who try to change what they do not understand Yamakis plans were what almost destroyed him.

You see, he had a program that was designed to try and prevent any wild one from entering the real world called YUGOTH, but that was just more of a surveillance system then anything else, but one day he took a wild one that was defeated by Takato and studied it's data and then deleted it, then using the data acquired he created the "Juggernaut" protocol, a protocol deigned to send all digimon, whether they be wild or partnered up with children back to the digital world, but the protocol failed and instead allowed more wild ones to enter the real world, and as an act of desperation he teamed up with Takato and the other Tamers to help protect the real world.

Soon after the Devas incident, that were these twelve ultimate leveled digimon that represented one of each animal on the Chinese Zodiac, that were sent to the real world by Zhuqiaomon in order to retrieve the heart of Digivolution called the Catalyst, that Azulongmon asked for help from the oldest beings of the Digiworld called, DigiGnomes, and turned the Catalyst into a digimon, that digimon is Calumon and bring him back to the real world in order to stop an even greater threat, an old computer program designed when the Monster Makers, the creators of the Digital world and it's inhabitants, it was called the D-Reaper.

The D-Reapers original function was to prevent the program from evolving past their original design, but it turned out be corrupt and ended up trying to erase everything, but when Takato and his partner Guilmon and their friends, Rika Nonaka and her partner a humanoid vulpine like digimon known as Renamon, Henry Wong and his partner, an annoying wise cracking bunny like digimon known as Terriermon, Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa, two of Takato's closest friends, both hoping to be able to find themselves their own partner Digimon, and Jeri Kato and her partner Leomon, together went to the Digital World to retrieve the bundle of happiness, Calumon, and as a great big surprise, Yamaki came to wish the Tamers off and gave Takato a com link to help keep the Tamers in contact with Hypnos.

But eventually the Tamers hit a Mega leveled road block, one by the name of Belezemon, was once the lone wolf and mischievous Impmon, who used to hate all human and Digimon partners, but made a deal with the Devas, he would gain the power to become a Mega, and in return, all he had to do was, destroy the Tamers.

Now you see, the reason why Impmon wanted to become stronger and the reason why he hated human partners was because he is actually partnered up with two tamers, siblings that used to fight over everything, including himself, and so he left. Now when the Tamers encountered Belezemon outside of Zhuqiaomon's lair where he tried to destroy everyone but was confronted by Jeri's partner Leomon saying that this is not the path he is meant to be on, this only made Belezemon mad and he deleted him and absorbed his data, you see in the Digiworld the only two ways for a Digimon to become stronger is either to partner up with a human, or by deleting other Digimon and absorbing their data, and when Belezemon deleted Leomon it had a huge affect on everyone but not as much as it had on Takato and WarGrowlmon.

The two became angry, very angry and Takato used that anger to force WarGrowlmon to dark Digivolve into a mega leveled dragon, but this was not good, you see when a Digimon that is partnered up with a human is forced to Digivolve it will end in disaster, and this was no exception, the mega created was no kind hearted dragon, it's existence was a threat to the Digiworld, this monsters name itself alone was enough to send chills down your spine, its name is, Megidramon, the dragon of hazard.

Megidramon was a mindless beast that would attack anyone that it saw and when Takato realized what he had created he fell to his knees and his red and white Digivice shattered. And just as Megidramon was about to delete Belezemon, Belezemon deleted one of the Devas and absorbed his data and defeated Megidramon but not delete, and then Takato ran to try to bring his friend back and slowly Megidramon DeDigivolved back into Guilmon but he was passed out, and Takato was crying, begging that his best friend to return to him, and slowly Guilmons eyes opened up and then Takato made a wish, he wished that he could start over again but this time, he wanted to fight with Guilmon, not just side by side, but as one.

And with that one wish, both he and Guilmon were enveloped in a golden light and then, for the first time Takato got his wish, and Guilmon didn't just Digivolved, he Biomerged with Takato to become the Royal Knight Digimon, Gallantmon and together they fought Belezemon and almost deleted him if not for Jeri saying that it wasn't worth deleting him, saying that doing so won't bring back Leomon, and so Gallantmon spared The mega leveled fallen angel. And soon after Henry's little sister Suzi came to the digital world and hung out with the last of the Devas, Antilomon, an Ultimate level Rabbit digimon, and soon after Antilomon protected her from being hurt because she had grown a soft spot for her and then Suzi received a Digivice of her very own and then in a beam of light, Antilomon became her new partner but reverted to her rookie form, Lopmon. Soon the Tamers went after Zuquilamon but not before something attached attached itself to Jeri and slowly turning her into it's power source.

But soon afterwards the Tamers were back in the real world where everything seemed normal, Takato was back at his home and workplace, The Matsuki Bakery where Takato and his parents makes all kinds of bread , Rika went back to see her mother who was a huge fashion model, and Thought that Rika as her daughter, would want to be just like her, but Rika wasn't all that in to it. But soon they were able to patch up their mother daughter relationship and were a happy family, Henry and Suzie went back home as well and were able to tell their father everything that has happened to them since they left. Kazu and Kenta went home as well, but Kazu's mother was not to pleased with a giant washing machine moving around her flowerbed, Kenta was a bit easier to handle, with a literal monster in his pocket, Ryo did not have it easy, for you see his father was upset that his son left unannounced months ago and only decided to come home now. And as for Jeri, her father didn't even come to pick her up, saying that she left on her own, she can come home on her own.

But no one would have believed that by the way of 's actions would cause his own downfall, for you see, it turns out that the D-Reaper had attached itself to her and her depression is what made the D-Reaper more powerful, and when the Drones of the D-Reaper came and invaded the real world, the Tamers tried to Biomerge with their partners to become mega but unfortunately they were unable to because they were no longer in the Digital World meaning that they were now flesh and blood, instead of Data, but the four Sovereigns had prepared for this and sent the Tamers help, from an unlikely place, her name was Alice McCoy and her friend was Dobermon who had a gift from the Sovereigns, the ability to once again go mega, but it was a sacrifice, for you see, the only way that the Tamers could go mega was if Dobermon gave up his life for the Tamers, and by doing so Takato and Guilmon merged together to become the Royal Knight Digimon, Gallantmon, Rika and Renamon Biomerged to become the Shaman Digimon Sakuyamon, and Henry and Terriermon Biomerge together to become the giant tank like Digimon known as MegaGargomon, and together they were able to fight off the D-Reaper and soon Ryo Akiyama came into the Frey combined with Cyberdramon to become Justimon.

And soon the four Mega leveled Digimon were able defend their home, but not without some extra help, from Ai and Mako, by the name of Belezemon Blast mode and now he was literally flying into battle and soon the center of Shinjuku was a warzone and it a battle that wasn't supposed to lose, and soon the D-Reaper was the main target for everyone when they found out that Jeri was at the heart of it all, and everyone was working on trying to save Jeri, but no one more then Belezemon Blast Mode, because he felt like it was his fault that this happened to Jeri, and that is when Henry activated a red Modify card that would allow them to fight inside the D-Reaper area.

And soon, the mission went from defeating the true enemy to a search and rescue mission, and once Takato and Guilmon got inside they found Jeri, or what they thought was Jeri, it turned out to be Mother D-Reaper and they tried to fight it, but it proved to be to strong. And back in the brain of the D-Reaper Calumon and Jeri were in a pickle, Calumon was trying to cheer Jeri up but she was falling deeper into despair saying that her friends would be better off without her, and Calumon was saying that their friends were risking their lives to save them.

But Jeri was still depressed and Belezemon was trying to help her and when he got to where Jeri was he tried to get her out of there and he was shooting Carona Blaster and then he began to dig deep to find the power to save Jeri, and then he used a move that belongs to Leomon, Fist Of The Beast King, and blasted a hole in the D-Reaper, and Jeri thought it was Leomon who came back for her, but when she saw it was Belezemon she freaked out and the D-Reaper started to attack him, and when Jeri realized that he came back for her she finally realized that she had to fight back, and that is just what she did, and with Jeri out of her depression the D-Reaper became weakened and the Tamers were able to fight off the great enemy, but the last fight was in the Digital World where Henry as MegaGargomon had to use the Juggernaut program that was uploaded into Terriermon and by doing so, the D-Reaper was finally defeated, but as a coast, the Tamers had to say goodbye to their Digimon partners for a while.

But even with a week passing by after their farewell it was not meant to be, for you see, the digiport that was underneath the hideout was still open and Takato secretly went back to the Digiworld to retrieve their partners, and when he got back he called the other Tamers saying to meet him at the hideout, you can guess the surprise the others had when they saw their partners again, and what shocked everyone was when Rika Nonaka, the girl who would pummel anyone who would make her look weak, went up to Takato and kissed him on the checks, but then she said to everyone, "If anyone even speaks a word of this, they will find themselves just about six feet under with an extra thirty five feet of cement on top of them! Got it!?"

Everyone nodded and no one would dare to disagree with Rika, because they knew that she would make do with her threats. And soon Takato and Rikas relationship started to blossom and the two eventually became a couple, but in secret of course, no one really knows whats going on with those two, except of course their partners that is. And ao ends the tail of of the Tamers journey through the Digiworld and the Battle for Shinjuku, nowadays Jeri lives with her stepmother, her father and Calumon who decided to live with Jeri's family along with Jeri's little brother.

And it was about two months after the return of the digimon that Yamaki called the Tamers to Hypnos for an important meeting, he called them to inform them that they will become a part of Hypnos, as their ground squad as it would seem, their jobs were to investigate any wild Digimon appearing in the real world and determine it's fate, Jeri, Ai, Mako and Suzi would not be part of the field team, because Jeri had no partner while Ai, Mako, and Suzi were to young to be out there even with Digimon protecting them.

And so that was the Day that the Tamers went from just being digimon tamers to becoming Shinjuku's very own special agents that work together to protect the very city they live in.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thechaosmaster: Well what do you guys think of this chapter huh? I know that not everything that has happened in this story is what happened in the show but cut me some slake will you? It has been at least a year since I've seen Tamers and I'm surprised that I could remember as much as I did. And what do you guys think of the Tamers new role in Hypnos? And what do you think of the name of their team, D.A.T.A.F.O.R.C.E? I had a hard time thinking of the name but I got it, and as for my other story A Brave New Journey, you still have nineteen days left until you can witness the horrors of my work, and as for The Hero and the Dragon? Well just give me time to think about it, I would have updated sooner but season one of Pokèmon kind of makes me question my sanity, and I have been caught up with watching another anime some of you would remember. It has our favorite orange haired Soul Reaper Ichigo Korisaki. Yes I am watching Bleach, but only so often, for I don't have internet at home so, yeah, anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this, and by the way, if there isn't a name for a shipping for Takato and Rika, I have a name, Hazardouslifeshipping, and even though this will not be a love story, I will be hinting towards the ship, and what did you guys think of how the Digimon returned? Anyways that is enough out of me this is Thechaosmaster signing out. Now then before I forget, I want you guys to decide if Takato should get a new wardrobe for this journey and if so, what should it look like, an I know I published t** **his story about last week and I have already got the next chapter up, well you see, I have just finished this one and though you all would like it, anyways hope you love and so I don't forget, I also need ideas for worlds, and companions, and if you want, you can make an OC for me to use, but remember, NO more Keyblade wielders, and don't forget to leave it as something like this**

 **Name**

 **Age**

 **Gender**

 **Home world**

 **Weapon**

 **Backstory**

 **Height**

 **Clothing**

 **Magic (optional)**

 **And personality**

 **And if anyone can figure out the references I have made in this chapter then you will receive a cookie.**

 **Well thats all I ask, just remember to leave a comment and review or PM me, well time I went on my way, worlds to see chaos to rise, CHAOS CONTROL!**


	3. Chapter 2: A New Threat

**A/N**

 **Thechaosmaster: Hello everyone and welcome to the third installment of The Key of Hazard, now then zero fullbuster thank you for your reviews, and by the way, I have been given my first OC, the name of the OC will not be released at this moment, and the author who gave me the OC will remain anonymous, until the character has been revealed. Now the reason why I am doing this is because I want people to send me more oc's, but I will only be accepting a grand total of FIVE OC's for this story, so that means I will only be accepting four more OC's, Got It Memorised? He he. Anyways, Lea do you have anything to say to the viewers?**

 **Lea: Yeah actually, I do. Just a reminder to anyone who hasn't heard the news yet, the Names Lea, not Axel, LEA got it memorized? He he I'm joking. You guys are awsome and so far so good.**

 **Thechaosmaster: Well thabk you Lea, now then as I said before this is chapter 2 of my story but the third installment, and just a head up do not hate me for this chapter, I worked really hard on this and it took every bit of my heart to write, now then enjoy the chaos, and witness the Hazard.**

 **disclaimer means that I** **own nothing but the plot, Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and SquareInx while Digimon is owned by Bandai**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A New Threat and a sad goodby**

After a few minutes of walking from the Tamers hideout to Hypnos HQ Takato and Guilmon explained the dreams they've been having this past month, and to say the least everyone was surprised, especially Rika and Renamon, becauser of the day they met Goggle-Head, Takato told Rika that he had a dream about her and things got pretty painful, for Takato that is, ske kicked him into a nearby fence and KO'd him and told him that "if you ever mention that dream again, I'll send you to dreamland, for good!", but shortly after the leaving of their partners Takato brought up the dream again because he thought she could answer something for him. And he told her the full story of the dream, of how he saw her and Renamon fighting a Linxmon when Rika told hom that she actually fought that the night before they'd met.

This made Takato question himself, _'Why did I have that dream in the first place?'_ Then he said, "Rika, do you believe that even if I didn't have that dream, do you think that we would have still met?"

Rika thought about it for a while and said, "To be honest, I think that we would have, but the outcome would be a bit different. Just don't let anybody know about this Goggle-Head, or I will make do with my threat I made that day, got it?!" Takato just nodded and smiled thinking that even though he and Guilmon are not in the same world anymore, there are days that he can sometimes feel Guilmon standing right next to him.

Getting back on track, Rika thought that the last time Takato had a dream, it brought him to her, now these dreams has come up and she is wondering if something big is going to happen.

"Well, here we are, HQ." Takato said getting Rika's attention, and everyone looked up to see two giant towers in front of them. "It's hard to believe that when I first became a Tamer and met Rika, Renamon, Henry and Terriermon, that these guys were trying to destroy all Digimon, and we were trying to stop them. Now look at us, we are now working together, and if you would have told us about four or five months ago, that us Tamers would be working with the guy who tried to end our partners, I would have laughed it off, Henry would just walk away thinking that they have completely lost it, Rika would probably have taken the term, 'Kill the messenger' quite literally, and the rest of us, well I'm not sure, Kazu would probably have made a terrible joke and leave, Kenta would probably have ran away, Suzie wouldn't have understood what was going on while Ai and Mako wouldn't even be a part of this yet, so Impmon would probably would have set the guys pants on fire, and Ryo well he was in the Digiworld for a long time, so yeah."

Everyone nodded at what their leader had sid then Rika spoke up, "You know something Goggle-Head, one minute you could be one of the most strongest fighters and another minute you would be describing us like you were reading it from a book, and you're right, I would have as you said, "Killed the messenger" in a way. Now enough talking and let's go and see what Yamaki needs."

And everyone went inside the Hypnos building and went to the locker rooms and changed from their normal clothes and put on their "work" uniforms. The uniforms looked like a black jumpsuit that has a different image on the backs as well as the name of their team, DATAFORCE.

On Takato's outfit was a red upsidedown triangle with three more triangles on each of the points and a circle surrounding the center triangle, making up the symbol of the Digital Hazard, thus giving him his codename agent Hazzado.

The symbol Rika's uniform was that of a black and white yin yang symbol giving her the codename, Harmony.

The symbol on Henry's outfit was that of a green shield giving him the codename, Defender.

Jeri's symbol was that of a yellow, red, blue, and green colored flower with six petals, the mark of forgiveness, thus earning her the codename, The Forgiver.

Suze had a heart shaped mark but the top of the heart was conected to make it look like the infinitely symbol, it was the symbol of acceptance, giving her the codename, The Acceptor.

Kazu had a symbol of a red three pointed staff with two red lines crisscrossing it, this was the symbol of sacrifice, thus giving him the codename, The Sacrificer.

Kenta had a symbol of three spiraling water like lines conected at the center, this is the symbol of understanding, giving him the codename The Understander.

Ai and Mako shared the same mark, it is a half gold and half silver circle with three triangles connected, the symbol of Unity, but just because they share the same mark they are differnt in many ways so they were giving the codenames, Counterparts.

And finally Ryo had a symbol of three black triangles going in separate directions, the symbol of darkness, earning him the codename, Shadow.

And so with the team now in their "work clothes" the Tamers and their partners went up to Yamaki's office on the top floor of HQ. Once they got there the saw Yamaki weaing his iconic sunglasses (And who in their right minds would wear sunglasses inside, it sometimes makes you wonder if he is blind or something.) while watching a giant computer screen flicking his lighter when he noticed the kids and the Digimon have entered, "Good, you've made it." Yamaki said.

"Um, excuse me, sir, can you explain to us what this is about?" Takato asked as he saluted at Yamaki who saluted back then took off his sunglasses and grabbed a remote and pressed a button, and what showed up on the screen made Takato silantly gasped, what was on the screen was a small imp like creature with yellow eyes, two antennas on its head and a symbol heart with a cross on its chest, and seeing how no one was asking him about it it seems that no one has noticed.

Yamaki then said, "Shibumi and the rest of the Monster Makers have been noticing these imp like creatures appearing all over Shinjuku, and at first I though that it was just Impmon pulling a prank on everyone but..."

"HEY! Ya think that I'd do someting like tis? Ya crazy why I'd atta, ya all knows that I'd wouldn't do somting as pathetic as dat, dat has no class, and besides, I'd prefer scarring kids and setting fire to things, so don't try to blame dis one on me!" Impmon said very angry, so much so that he actually had steam coming out of his ears, but then again its not hard to make Impmon mad anyways.

Yamaki then spoke up, "Sorry Impmon, but you have to admit that this seems like something that you would do." This earned an angry growl from said imp.

Then Henry said, "Let me guess, you want the field team to go out and search for this creature and see if it is in fact, a new type of Digimon?"

Yamaki nodded and said, "That's right Henry. OK, Hazzado, Harmony, Defender, Shadow, The Sacrificer, and The Understander, you twelve will split up and search each part of Shinjuku and keep us here at HQ updated, while the rest of us will stay here. The Forgiver will be at communications so don't forget to check in with her when you can, The Acceptor will be checking data of Digimon we know of and see if we can any connections, and Counterparts will stay here and be ready for when they are needed, understand?"

"YES SIR" Everyone nodded and then Yamaki said, "Alright guys, move out!" And with that the team of eighteen dispersed, Jeri went to the communication station and put on the headset, Suzie and Lopmon went to Hypnos' Digimon information data banks and started to look for any information relating to this new creature, while Ai, Mako and Impmon sat at a table and took out a deck of cards and started to play a game of "Go Fish " to pass the time.

«Meanwhile outside»

Takato and the others have just exited the building and Takato said, "Alright then, I think it would be a good idea for us to start search at our homes, so me and Guilmon will go check around our home and then the park, Rika and Renamon you two head home and check up on everyone, Henry you know what to do. Kazu, Kenta and Ryo you do the same, and Kazu, try not to do something stupid, please."

Kazu then said, "Hey, what do you mean by that, Chumly?"

Rika then said while cracking her knuckles, "What Goggle-Head is trying to say is, don't do something you would usually do, and if I find out, you are going to be embarrassed in front of the entire school, by which I mean, everyone is going to watch you get you butt handed to you, by a girl, and you won't be able to live it down, got that?"

Now normally one would be able to take what the Tamers would call a "Rika Threat" but for Kazu, it seems like she has it in for the poor kid. Kazu just nodded in total fear as the other, they couldn't help but to laugh at the threat, even Cyberdramon was laughing, and he is known only for his serious and violent personality, and his hunger for fighting.

Takato then said, "Alright Harmony, that is enough threatening The Sacrificer, for now lets get back on track, once we check our homes we will meet back at the school yard to see if there is anything there."

Everyone nodded and then they all went their separate ways.

«One hour later»

After an hour of searching their homes and the areas around them, D.A.T.A.F.O.R.C.E, had just arrived at their school at the soccer field and Takato asked, "Anything guys?" Everyone shook their heads saying "no" and Takato said, "I've got nothing as well, and the people around here that I asked said that it's probably just Impmon having a little bit of fun is all."

Rika then sighed and said, "The one down side to everyone knowing who we are is the fact that Impmon caused some trouble back in the days and now people think of him as some sort of comic relief in our boring lives, man!"

Just then everyone's Digivices were ringing and they all took them out and hit the "receive" button on them (I don't know how Digivice communication works) and Takato said, "Hello?"

Then Jeri said, "Hello Hazzado, how is everything on your end? Find anything yet?"

Takato said, "Unfortunately no, sorry Forgiver but we didn't find anything, no one did."

Jeri sighed and said, "It's alright guys, look why don't you all come back to...and... up, I'm... that... thing... turn... soon."

Just then the communication signal begins to get scrambled and Takato said, "Jeri? Jeri? Jeri, can you hear me?"

Then Jeri's voice started to speak up again through the weak signal, "Guys, you...get out of... danger..."

Everyone was starting to get worried, "Jeri, Jeri can you hear me? Its me Rika. Jeri!" Rika was trying to figure out what was wrong with the Digivice when Takato and Guilmon sensed something.

"Guilmon, you feeling that as well buddy?" Takato asked his partner and everyone looked at them.

Rika then said, "Okay Goggle-Head, whats going on here?"

Then something strange began to happen with Takato and Guilmon, both of their eyes were going ferial and Takato took out his Gold and White D-Ark, and Rika got the hint and took out her Digivice as well and soon everyone had their D-Arks out.

And Takato and Guilmon were searching the area and soon everyone started to get that feeling like they were being watched and soon Takato sensed something coming up from behind them and said,

"Guys, behind us!"

And so everyone turned around and saw that their shadows were coming to life and everyone looked shocked but none more so then Takato as he recognised the creatures from his dreams and from the image that Yamaki showed them, then something clicked and a name for these creatures came to him, "Heartless, Shadow Heartless."

Everyone looked at him and Kazu said, "Heartless? Never heard of that kind of Digimon before."

Then Takato said, "They're not Digimon." this made everyone gasp.

And Kazu asked, "Not Digimon, that's impossible. Of course their Digimon, what else would they be Chumly?" And Kenta nodded in agreement.

Rika then said, "You know as much as I'd want to disagree with Takato on this one, he might be right, I mean, look around you guys, there's no Digital Field and besides, they aren't giving off that Digimon like vibe, so Takato, you called these things Shadow Heartless right, so dose that mean you know what these things are then?"

Takato looked at her and said, "All I can tell you is that I saw these things in my dreams, and in one of them it explained what they are, "The Heartless" as these things are called, "are darkness made real" I don't know much about these things except bits and pieces, but one thing I can tell you is this, don't give in to the darkness or it would be your final mistake." Then Takato closed his eyes for a second to catch his breath and go from Takato Matsuki the kid to Takato Matsuki the Tamer of Hazard as he is known as, and then when he opened them he looked dead serious he took out a modify card and said, "Digimodify, Hyper Wings activate!"

And just then Guilmon grew six wings made up of pure light and took to the sky and then he called forth, "Pyrosphere!" And then from out of his mouth came a big ball of fire and launched it at the shadows and it exploded and made the Shadows disappear.

Takato seeing that more Heartless were coming said in a military like voice, "Well don't just stand there like Kazu after losing a card game guys(HEY!), battle positions people, move!"

Everyone nodded and Rika took out a modify card and said, "Digimodify Hyperchip activate!" And just like that Renamon became a blur and started to attack the shadows.

Then Renamon said, "Diamond Storm!" And then from her palms she created tons of diamond like missiles and launched them at the shadows destroying them, but just like a hydra in legends, if you destroyed one of them, three more take its place.

Henry then used one of his Modify cards and said, "Digimodify, Power activate!" And then Terriermon gained a huge power boost.

Then Terriermon said, "You know, there are people that afraid of their own shadows, but this is ridiculous. Terrier Tornado!" Just then Terriermon began to spin around like a top and started hitting shadows like crazy, it looked like a scene from a cartoon show. (Guess the reference.)

Henry then sighed and said, "Terriermon, can you at least pretend to be serious right now?"

Then Kazu stepped up and took out a Modify Card and said, "Digimodify, Power activate!" Then Gaurdromon became stronger and started to punch the shadows like crazy.

"You know, I've heard of Shadow boxing but this is ridiculous. Guardian Barrage!" Just then he fired tons of missiles from his body and blew up more shadows but they kept coming.

Kenta took out his own modify card and said, "Man, I am happy that I got that Legendary DigiDestined of Friendship pack the other day and got this card, Digimodify, MetalGarurumon Blaster activate!"

Just then MarineAngemon got a huge power boost and said, "Ice Wolf Bight!" And soon the small mega marine angle took the appearance of a giant cyborg wolf like Digimon and unleashed a barrage of missiles at the shadows.

Everyone was fighting the shadows but they just keep coming and soon things got worse the shadows started to merge together.

Takato got a feeling of Déjà vu and upon seeing what was going on he knew it wasn't good. "That, that thing is that same from my dream, but it looks different."

Indeed, for you see this ain't an ordinary Darkside, no the wings on it's back were huge Dragonic wings and it looked like a shadow Megidramon, this was a new creature by the name of, Darkside dragon( Couldn't think of a better name) and it was huge about as big as Megidramon itself.

 _'Man, this is not good. We need to do something or where goners .'_ Takato thought to himself. Then Takato thought he heard the sound of wings flapping and he turned around and saw who was coming, in the sky was the mega level demon lord of Gluttony, and a giant rabbit Digimon.

"Belezemon, Antylamon! Boy am I glade to see you guys!"

"Hey Takato, thought ya guys could use some backup, but why haven't ya gone mega yet?" Belezemon asked.

Rika then said, "In case you haven't noticed, this thing has just appeared while we were fighting some creatures that Goggle-Head says is called, Heartless, and now this thing has appeared from all of these shadows combining together, we didn't have the time to go mega yet. So why don't you just shut up and give us some time here!"

Antylamon then said, "Don't worry everyone, we'll distract this creature while you guys get to mega. Bunny Blades!" Just then Antylamon took out a pair of axes and started to spin like a top and slash and dash at the giant dragon.

"Hey leave some for me ya big bunny. Yo ugly, eat this, Carona Blaster!" Just then Belezemon took out a giant cannon and started to shoot at the dark dragon.

Takato got to Rika, Henry and, Ryo and said, "Guys, while that thing is distracted lets even the odds in size a bit." Everyone nodded and the Takato said lets do this."

First up was Henry, "Terriermon, lets go!"

Terriermon nodded and said, "Right, time to put the dragon back in its den."

Henry took his green Digivice and brought it near his chest and said, " Biomerge Digivolution!"

"Terriermon Biomerge Digivolve to," Then standing where those two were is now a giant green mechanised rabbit Digimon with two big cannons on its shoulders.

Then speaking with two voices the giant Digimon said, "MegaGargomon!"

Then Came Rika and Renamon. "Biomerge Digivolution activate!" Rika said.

"Renamon Biomerge Digivolve to," then where those two were was now what looked like a female shaman with a golden staff in its hands.

Then in duel voice the Shaman said, "Sakuyamon!"

Next up was Ryo and Cyberdramon. "You ready for this Cyberdramon?" Ryo asked.

Cyberdramon nodded and said, "This will be a good fight, to have fun in."

Then Ryo brought his Digivice to his chest and said, "Biomerge Digivolve activate!"

Cyberdramon then said, "Cyberdramon biomerge digivolve to,"

Then the two became what looked like a power ranger in knights armor and in two voices it said, "Justimon!"

Then finally it was Takato and Guilmons turn, "You ready buddy?"

Guilmon nodded and said, "Always ready, Takatomon."

And then Takato brought his gold and white Digivice to his chest and just as he was about to speak the shadow dragon thing launched an attack aimed right at Takato, and Takato was frozen with fear and the world slowed down, and his whole life flashed before his eyes. From him finding a blue card in his box filled with Digimon cards, then swiping it through his card reader, turning it into his Digivice, then him swiping his drawing of Guilmon through it then getting stuck.

And then the next day he finds out that he has his own Digimon, then fast forwarding to where Guilmon first became WarGrowlmon and the two were of one mind at that point and then finally he saw when he created Megidramon and then merging with Guilmon to become Gallantmon for the first time. Then Takato felt himself being pushed out of the way and when he looked up his heart stopped when he saw who pushed him.

"GUILMON!" Was all Takato could say when he saw Guilmon take the hit for him, and when everyone saw this everyone was shocked the Takato asked Guilmon. "Why, why did you take the hit for me?"

Guilmon was starting to become bits of data and slowly began to disappear then said, "I, I don't know T-Takatomon, I just couldn't just watch you die, I'm not just a Digimon, I'm your partner and your friend, I promise, I will return to you, one day, it may not be tomorrow or next week, but Guilmon will return, just keep fighting, for me my friend."

Takato was now crying and said, "Guilmon, Guilmon, you were more to me then a partner, you were in a way, my brother. And I won't let you die, not here, not now." Takato then gripped his Digivice and brought it to his chest.

Rika saw what he was doing and said, "Takato don't do it, you have no idea what will happen if you do that!"

Takato just ignored her as darkness started to surround Takato and then he said, "Biomerge Digivolution activate, NOW!"

Takato then exploded into a bright red light and when the light died down, Takato looked normal, but in his hand was a weird looking sword, and the strangest thing was, Takato was holding in reverse, the sword looked like Guilmon the hilt was what seemed like his hand and had black chains wrapped around the center of the staff, and the blade itself was that of Guilmons claws, and on the base of the sword was the mark of the Digital Hazard and it also had what looked like a keychain in the same shape of the Digital Hazard.

But what was the only thing different about Takato was the fact that he had the mark of the Digital Hazard on his right hand and it was glowing red.

Then Takato opened his eyes and glared at the dark dragon and held out his weapon and said, "You have messed with the wrong person, you have destroyed my closest friend, and in a way my brother, though he may not have been by blood that he was related to me, but I did in fact create him using a drawing I made, and it was through that that our bond was made, and so he could possibly be my brother or in fact, my son, but either way he felt like my brother for a long time now, and now, now he is gone, but his power is with me, and now you will feel the wrath of, the Keyblade of Hazard."

Then more of the smaller shadows were surrounding Takato and Rika yelled, "TAKATO LOOK OUT!"

Takato looked at the shadows and then held out his weapon and spun around, destroying all of the shadows without any more appearing. Everyone was surprised at this and Justimon said, "He, he destroyed them, without a problem, what kind of sword is that?"

Then MegaGargomon said, "Did you guys hear what Takato said, he said the wrath of the 'Keyblade of Hazard.' My guess is that what ever kind of weapon that is it has the power to destroy this thing and now..."

Then the ground started to shake and everyone was looking around and then Kazu looked up and saw something that made him terrified, "Guys look up there!" Everyone looked even Takato looked up and saw a giant orb of darkness in the sky.

Takato then said, "Looks like we're on a time limit here, now then time I got back at this thing for what it did to Guilmon, now then lets see how this sword does, eat this, HIYAAAAAAA!" Takato then threw his sword like a boomerang and it hit the creature in the head and it got a massive reaction from it and set it towards the ground and then the Keyblade returned to Takato's hand and then he charged at the fallen creature and went berserk on the creature hitting it like crazy, and then Takato switched his sword and held it like a normal sword and then he gripped the sword tightly with both of his hands and then the blades of his sword grew longer and the mark of the Digital Hazard on his hand began to glow bright red and then the weapon was literary set a blaze and then with a final set of strikes he brought the sword down on its head and defeating it once and for all.

And then Takato was breathing heavily and then noticed the giant sphere coming down on his head and everyone yelled at him. "TAKATO!" Then Belezemon dived at Takato just as the sphere came down on both of their heads while everyone else was surrounded by a mysterious light and instantly vanished.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thechaosmaster: Well everyone chapter two is done now before anyone grabs their pitchforks and Torches for what I did to Guilmon let me just say that if something like this would happen it would end the same way, and so now Takato and Impmon will be ending up on a new world, and that word will be Destiny Islands. And I am planing on Takato and Impmon traveling together for now on and don't forget to leave your ideas for any worlds you would like to see and your OC if you want he/she to travel with for this story, and don't worry guys Axel will be showing up shortly.**

 **Lea: Hey, I told you before the names Lea, got it memorized?**

 **Me: Yes, yes I'm sorry for that, anyways did you guys like the codenames I've given everyone, if your wondering why those specific symbol's well, they are technically their crests if they every had gotten one. And if any of you guys or girld, have spotted the references in the last chapter then you are indeed Kingdom Hearts nerds just like me and for those who don't know what I am talking about then, I will tell you, the games I was talking about is, Kingdom Hearts 358days/2, Kingdom Hearts 2 and Kingdom hearts Dream Drop Distance. And I haven't even played all those games, I have played KH 1, KH2 and DDD.**

 **And if anyone can spot the small referances in this chapter, good for you. And by the way, what do you guys think of the terrible jokes that were made in this chapter, I'm sorry, I have caught a terrible terrible disease when I watched season three of Digimon that I called, Terriermonitus. Well thats all for now.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	4. Chapter 3: Crash Landing on Destiny

**A/N**

 **Thechaosmaster: Hello everybody and welcome to the fourth installment of The Key Of Hazard and this is when we finally see Takato and Impmon litterly land on Destiny Islands, and I hope you enjoy this chapter it was kind of difficult to write, and zero fullbuster I am glade that you hvave been enjoying this so far and I hope that you have been reading my other stories as well, and don't worry fans of A Brave New World, the Next chapter will be up soon, and FYI the next one is going to make your eyes bleed, it will make your heart stop, it will burn your soul from the inside out, it will haunt you for the rest of your miserable lives. Ah ha ha ha ha!**

 **Kurivolt : Sorry about Chaos everyone, he's been really getting into the true spirit of Halloween recently, and not to mention that I believe that he is a tad bit crazy.**

 **Thechaosmaster: HEY! I am NOT crazy, I am compleatly Looney, he he he he he he heheheheheheheh. We tha tha tah tha tha thats all folks, enjoy the show. Oh, and before I forget, what do you guys think of my new cover page, that is my drawing, it is what Takato's Keyblade looks like, tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me it belonhgs to Disney, while Digimomn belongs to Bandai, I only own the plot and Takato's Keyblade.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Crash Landing on Destiny**

«Destiny Islands»

Destiny Islands is what its inhabitants would call a beautiful island paradise, it is completely green with the homes built into the giant trees that grow there, it is also home to three friends that know that there is more then their own world that exists, their names are Sora, Riku and Kairi. Sora, a boy that wields a strange key shaped sword called The Keyblade, and both Riku and Kairi can wield Keyblades as well, Sora's Keyblade is called the Kingdom Key, it is a standard silver key shaped blade with a silver mouse head shaped chain attached to its hilt.

Riku is a tall young man who has walked a dark road in his life, but now he is a man who walks a different road, the road to Dawn. And Riku's Keyblade is proof if this, it is called the Way To Dawn, it looks like a giant red and black dragon wing with a black angle wing as the blade, with angle and demon wings around the hilt, and has the Heartless symbol for a Keychain, Kairi is a young girl who was born on another world called Radiant Garden, she is also one of the Seven Princesses of Hearts, seven girls who have no darkness in their hearts, and are also believed to have a connection to Kingdom Hearts. Kairi's Keyblade is called Destiny's Embrace it looks like a staff with a bouquet of flowers for a blade and for a keychain is a poapu fruit, that's this star shaped fruit that grows on the islands, it's said that if two people share them then their destiny's become intertwined.

These three friends had quite an adventure these past few years from having your home island being attacked by creatures called Heartless, beings that are made from the darkness in peoples hearts, to once again going out and stopping a person who is using hearts for their own nefarious purposes, this time it was a group of Nobodies called Organization XIII.

Nobodies are the shells of people who have strong wills that have been turned into Heartless, the empty vessel they leave behind begins to move and act with a will of its own, but unlike Heartless who will only follow those who are stronger in power in darkness, Nobodies work more in groups, and they think and plan, and are working towards a higher goal and that goal is the X-Blade, that is the true Keyblade all other Keyblades were designed based off of The X-Blade, the X-Blade is a Key is matched by its counterpart called Kingdom Hearts, this is the sorce of all light, it was a beautiful place filled with pure light, but that light was soon fought over and gave birth to the first darkness, and soon there was a great war that clashed between light and darkness. This war would soon be referred to as the Keyblade War, where countless Keyblade wielders would clash and lose their lives for the protection or to gain control of Kingdom Hearts, and this war caused the X-Blade to shatter into twenty pieces, seven of light, and thirteen of darkness and the one true Kingdom Hearts fell into darkness, and so many believe that if the X-Blade was shattered into light and dark, then another clash of light and dark would recreate the X-Blade and bring back the true Kingdom Hearts, and that is what one person tried to do.

His name was Master Xehanort an elderly Keyblade master who's main objective was to recreate the X-Blade and he almost succeeded too, if it weren't for the fact that not everything would go as you plan, but his failer changed the lives of three people, one became his new vessel, while another lost his heart, but not to darkness, this boy gave up his life in order to stop the formation of the new X-Blade and the final person, a girl fell into the world of darkness to save a friend from the same fate.

Now all three have been missing for over a decade now and no one knows if they will ever be seen again, but right now Sora is sleeping on the beach remembering what had happened to him two months ago, his best friend Riku saving his life, preventing him from becoming part of the true Organization XIII, whose main goal was to gather a bunch of empty Husks, which is a type of lesser Nobodies and plug them into Kingdom Hearts and fill them all with a part of the same heart, the same heart as Xehanort, and make XIII Xehanorts, to play the role of the XIII seekers of Darknesses, but was saved by King Mickey, Donald Duck, Goofy, Riku himself, and unexpectedly to the organization, Lea, the human form of #VII Axel who just loves to crack jokes when he has the time, which is all the time.

Now Sora is now dreaming but not completely dreaming, he is in his Dive into his heart where he sees four people, a girl with short raven black hair and wearing one of the Organization's hooded outfits, and two boys that look exactly alike, they both have light brown spiky hair, and blue eyes. And an man with a red cloak and is dressed like he was some sort of ruler. The first boy had a white and black white shirt, black and grey shorts that stopped just before his ankles, red, black and gold shoes, and some sort of shoulder armor. This boys name was Ventus, or Ven for short, he was one of the three Keyblade masters whose fate has been changed by Master Xehanort now his heart rests inside of Sora, waiting for the day where Sora would bring him back.

The other boy had an all white shirt with a red patch on the shoulders with a cross like zipper, black and grey pants that go all the way down to his black and silver flat top shoes with red laces, and a black band on his pointer finger and a white band on his middle finger. His name is Roxas, Sora's Nobody.

And the Girl who has the same blue eyes as the rest is known as Xion, she is not a real Nobody, no she was created by the Organization to use as a puppet and soon realized what she really was and challenged Roxas to destroy her and so ended Xion.

The final man was once known as DiZ which stands for Darkness in Zero, but his real name is Ansem The Wise the once great ruler of Radiant Garden but after his machine that was made to try to digitalize the Kingdom Hearts that Xemnas, Xehanorts Nobody that was made up of hearts that were released by the Heartless, the machine exploded and Ansem The Wise lost his life, but just before Roxas returned to Sora, Ansem The Wise digitized himself and all his research and hid them inside Sora, and so a part of him now rests within Sora.

The reason why these five people are here is because soon after his first failure taking his Mark of Mastery Exam, which meant that if he passed, Sora would have been made a true Keyblade Master, but because of a sinister plot that has been set in motion years before Sora, Riku and Kairi even thought about leaving their island and before they even got their Keyblades, and nowadays Sora, Riku and Kairi are just enjoying the peacefulness of the days.

But the reason why Sora is here with his Nobody, a failed clone, a Keyblade Master, and a fallen leader is because, just about a month ago after Sora retook the Mark of Mastery exam and passed and became a true Keyblade Master, he decided to see if he could talk to Roxas by meditating, and soon he found out just how many people he is actually connected to.

«Sora's POV»

Ven then decided to break the silence first and said, "Well, Sora it is nice for us to speak again so soon but tell us, what is going on?"

Sora took a deep breath and said, "Well, you see it's about what master Yen Sid told us a while ago, he said that a new Keyblade wielder will be coming soon, but I'm getting the feeling that something that is wrong, I asked Riku if he felt any kind of new darkness coming, but he said no, but I'm still not sure guys, and I kind of feel bad that you are here, in my heart instead of being out in the real world, Ansem The Wise, Xion, Roxas, Ven, you all deserve to be part of the real world, and Naminé dose as well, and Ansem said that I might have the power to bring you guys back, but..."

Roxas then spoke up, "I understand, you feel like that it should be us who should be out there instead of you, Sora. But you need to remember that that is the reason why it has to be you, I thought the same thing about you, that it should be me out there instead of you when I returned to you, but soon I saw why it had to be you, when you were younger you let Ven here rest in your heart in his time of need, and when you became a Heartless, Ven's heart was released but placed inside me, your Nobody, which explains why we look, sound and even act the same, because at one point, I had his heart, and you also created Kairi's Nobody, Naminé who, although was tricked into replacing your memories of Kairi with herself back in Castle Oblivion which, thanks to Ven, we now know that it was once known as the Land Of Departure, where his body is located, but unfortunately the only one who can get to Ven is Master Aqua now, and even though that you are able to bring others here, I am just happy that Lea is doing good, he deserves that Keyblade, but now,"

Roxas stopped to think for a while when Ansem started to speak, "Roxas, I know that you never really had a chance to actually live your own life, and my hunger for revenge blinded me from seeing that all you wanted was to meet Sora yourself, but I had no way of knowing that, when you last encountered Riku, and was brought back to Twilight Town where you lived a fake life, but in the end it just had to happen, and you know that Sora didn't ask for this, he never wanted people to sacrifice themselves, just so he could be here now."

Ven nodded, "He's right Roxas, we all know what happened to Axel and you were angry so you wanted to see what made him so important, and don't forget, Terra is now part of Xehanorts puppets while Aqua is lost in the Realm of Darkness but still, here is Sora who helped me not once but twice, the first time was when Xehanort removed the Darkness from me and created a dark version of me called Vanitas to try to create the X-Blade, and a second I sacrificed myself instead of being destroyed to become something I didn't want to become. So in a way, Sora saved all of us."

Xion nodded and said, "That's right Ven, and don't forget that we are not just here in Sora's heart, we are, in a way a part of Sora now, I thought that when Roxas destroyed me that I would just drift away into nothing but here I am, and even though that Naminé isn't here, I'm pretty sure that she would agree with me in saying that none of us has chosen this, this is just what one might call fate, or just blind luck, but I believe that this had happened, because of destiny."

Sora smiled and said, "Thanks guys I needed this, but one I promise that I will find a way to bring you guys back, Naminé as well, and then I will find a way to get Aqua and Tera back as well, and then together with the King and my friends, and if he comes soon, that new Keyblade wielder, we will all work together and put a stop to Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and put an end to this madness once and for all."

Roxas nodded and said, "That is what I want to hear from you, and if you are going to take on Master Xehanort, then I want in as well." And then Roxas put his hand in front of him.

Xion then put her hand on top of Roxas' and said, "And if Roxas is going then so am I, Naminé wouldn't forgive me if I let something happen to either of you boneheads."

Ven followed their leads and said, "That's right and I have a bone to pick with Xehanort, for what he did to me, my friends, and for Master Eraqus."

Ansem then placed his hand with the others and said, "And I just couldn't just sit here and watch you kids get back at Xeanort all by yourselves, I still have a score to settle with him and the rest of my apprentice's."

Sora then placed his hand on top of the pile and said, "That's right, and no matter where I go, it makes me happy to know that I am never alone."

And then after the group put their hands down Roxas asked Sora something, "Hey Sora?"

Sora turned to him and asked, "Yes Roxas?"

Roxas then said, "Do you think you could give a message to Lea for me?"

Sora nodded and said, "Sure I don't see why not. So what is it?"

Roxas then said, "Tell him, if I ever get out of your heart, I wish to see how strong he has gotten, one on one. Think you could handle it Sora?"

Sora nodded and said, "Don't worry, I got it memorized, Roxas." Everyone then started laughing at Sora using Lea's catchphrase as an answer.

Ansem The Wise then said, "Alright Sora, I think that your friends will start getting worried if you stay asleep for to long again, so best you be on your way, young master."

Sora nods and then says, "Yeah, and no matter what happens, as long as I have my friends and those closest to my hearts with me, then I should be able to do anything. Well, everyone see you all later."

Everyone says their goodbyes and Roxas says, "Make sure that Kairi tells Naminé that I said hello."

Sora nods and replies with, "You got it, goodbye everyone."

«Back in the real world»

Sora starts to open his eyes when he hears what sounds like screaming, he looks up and sees a kid in a black uniform and an imp creature falling towards him. Sora could swear he heard them say, "Help, we're falling!"

Or something along the lines of, "How'd we'd end up in tis mess, I'll never know!"

Sora was about to move but it was to late, and the two fell on top of him, the sound of the crash landing attracted the attentions of Riku and Kairi who found a deep hole in the sand they looked in and saw Sora with another kid and an imp.

"Sora! Sora are you okay?" Kairi asked the poor boy who could only reply with a mumbled voice that sounded like, "Did anybody catch the number of that Large Body that landed on me?" Then passed out.

«Riku's POV»

Both Riku and Kairi noticed the other boy and the image that was on his uniform and on his right hand caught the attention of Riku who began to think, 'Those images, for some reason they are giving me the feeling of a dark past from this kid.' Riku was so in thought that he didn't hear Kairi calling him.

"Riku, Riku did you hear me?" Kairi asked trying to get Riku's attention.

"Huh, what was that Kairi? I didn't hear you." Riku said.

Kairi sighed and said, "I said, help me get these guys up to the tree house. I'll carry the kid and the imp, you carry Sora, lets go!"

And so Kairi wrapped the kids arm around her right shoulder and picked the small imp and headed towards the tree house, while Riku took Sora and headed towards the treehouse, then after five minutes Riku and Kairi arrived at the tree and Kairi placed Takato and the imp on the floorboard, placed Sora down on the floorboard next to them, and was about to leave to get some water for the newcomers and Sora when he heard what sounded like groaning coming from the new kid, Riku and Kairi both turned to the new boy surprised to see him moving so soon and Kairi went to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Be carful, you need time to rest."

The boy then looked up to the sound of the voice and then said the first name that came to his mind, "R, Rika?"

Kairi and Riku looked at one another both trying to figure out who this "Rika" person is but Riku then went to the boy and said, "Hey kid, are you alright?"

«Switching to Takatos POV»

Takato started to open his eyes and saw the people from his dreams and he shot strait up and took a defensive position, then he noticed the silver long hired boy standing in the door way, the girl with light brown hair, and finally he saw the boy with light brown spiky hair knocked out and next to him was...

"IMPMON! Impmon speak to me! Can you hear me? Impmon!"

Riku felt a sort of bond between this kid and this creature. Then Riku was knocked out of thought when the creature spoke up, "Man Goggle-Head, you need to lighten up a bit, it'll take more ten tat to put me out for good." Impmon said surprising both him and Kairi.

"No way! That thing can talk!?" Riku said.

Takato turned to him and said, "First of all he's not an it, he's known as a Digimon for short, and secondly, how did I get here? And where exactly is here?" Takato asked the silver haired boy when he realized that he is the same boy from his dreams, but still wanting answers for where he is he remained quite.

Then the girl said, "You are currently on our home world of Destiny Islands. So what is your name? My name is Kairi, and of course you met Mr. Tall, dark and questionable Riku, and you had the pleasure of landing our friend Sora here." The girl now known as Kairi and the boys now known as Sora and Riku, Takato was starting to wonder just how he got here when he heard Kairi ask him something. "So what is you name anyway? And you said that this little guys name is Impmon who is a Digimon, correct?"

Takato nodded and said, "That's right, he is a creature from a digital plane he is known as a Digimon short for Digital Monster, he comes from one might what call the poller opposite of our world, anyways my name is Matsuki Takato, but just call me Takato, please."

Then Riku said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Takato but if you don't mind me asking, what is up with those marks on the back of your uniform and on your hand? If you don't mind that is? And what is the meaning of the word 'DATAFORCE' on your back?"

Takato looked at his right hand and noticed what Riku was talking about, but first he needed to ask him something, "Before I tell you that, I want you to answer me this, what are the Heartless, why did they attack my home, and what is this thing?" Takato asked reveling his Keyblade by the name of The Bonds Of Hazard to the others earning gasps from everybody, and with all the gasps going on it woke up Sora, seeing his friends and the new kid and the weird imp like creature Sora suspected that something was up.

"Okay guys, what's going on around here? And who's the new kid?"

Takato then decided to tell the ones around him just where he is from, and maybe they could help him figure out just what is going on. "Well," Takato looked over to Impmon and decided to tell them everything. "Where should I begin? Well I guess it all started about a few months ago..."

It took some time explaining to Sora, Riku and Kairi where he and Impmon came from, from what Digimon are to when his home was attacked and losing Guilmon the three looked down as a sign of respect, and finally when he and Impmon landed on top of Sora, the three knew that Takato had a very different life and then Takato then said something that got everyone's attention.

"Well I've told you guys just about everything, but the one thing that has been bothering me since I woke up here."

Kairi then asked, "What might that be Takato?"

Takato then said, "You see, for the past month I've been having these weird dreams."

Sora asked, "What kind of dreams, Takato?"

Takato then said, "Well, it all started with this dream about two people in black hooded coats fighting each other with strange Key shaped weapons, weapons that I now know are called Keyblades,"

This caught Sora by surprise, because he knew about this from how Roxas and to fight Xion because she wanted to return to him to stop Organization XIII's plans.

"Well, during my dreams, they felt more like visions, after the dream of the boy with light brown hair and blue eyes fighting the girl with short raven black hair and blue eyes both wearing some sort of black trenchcoat..."

"Their names are, Roxas and Xion." Sora said, everyone looked at him and Riku and Kairi nodded both knowing that those two are a part of Sora.

"Um, Sora, how do you know those names, and does that mean that they are real life people?" Takato asked Sora.

"Well, you see Takato, the reason why I know those people is because, have you heard of Nobodies before?"

Takato closed his eyes and began thinking, and then said, "No, I have never heard of them before, but let me think to see if I can remember hearing anything about them." Sora nodded and then Takato closed his eyes and began to search for any kind of memory of vision for information about Nobodies and then the symbol of his hand began to glow this caught everyone off guard and then the same mark appeared on everyone's hands and then blank.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: Well, that went well, what do you guys think of Takato and Impmon litterly crash landing on Sora, I got the idea from DarkFoxKit's Birth By Sleep Roxas' Story, when Roxas litterly falls right on top of Ven, and what was up with the Digital Hazard glowing like that, and what will hapen next? Only time will tell. And what did you guys think of Sora 'talking' to the ones in his heart? I wanted to do something that no one else has done before, and if you think about it, it acctually makes sense, because if Roxas, Xion, Ven, and Ansem the Wise are a part of Sora's heart, then if he meditates and enter his own heart, he would be able to contact with them, and how did I do with everyone's character personality? Was I off in anyway? Yes? No? Maybe so? Let me know with your reviews, and next time we will find out just WHAT did the Digital Hazards power do and we will also be hearing a story told from an unlikely person. And another thing, what did you think of Riku's observation of Takato's mark of the Digital Hazard? And don't forget, if you want an OC in my story, just PM and I will work on trying to add them into the story well, Thats all for now. As always I am Thechaosmaster and this is my power**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	5. A meeting of Hearts and a story

**Thechaosmaster: Hello everyone and welcome to a very special chapter in my story, for you see, in this chapter I will be introducing a new OC, this OC does not belong to me, it was given to me by moonrose221 and this is my first attempt on how I will write her into the story, so enjoy and moonrose221, thank you.**

 **Disclaimer means I own nothing but the plot, the OC belongs to moonrose221 everything else belongs to their respected owners.**

 **Chapter 4: A meeting of hearts and a story**

«Sora's Heart»

Takato opened his eyes and almost jumped out of his skin, for he was no longer in a tree house on Destiny Islands, but on a glass platform that showed a giant heart shaped moon.

"Whoa, what is that thing?" Takato asked out loud.

"That, my friend is known as Kingdom Hearts." A soft old voice said. Takato turned around to see a man with a red and black outfit, two boys that looked almost exactly alike except for their clothing, a girl with short raven raven black hair, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Impmon, and a girl with a short white dress, blond hair and blue eyes and white sandals. As well as,

"Guilmon!" Takato yelled at seeing his best friend.

"Takatomon, I told you I'll see you again." The red dino said while running to Takato and the two hugged.

"But, but, but, but how? Where are we? How did we get here?" Takato asked after he stopped hugging Guilmon.

Then Sora said, "We are in a dive in the Heart, and as of how we got here? I don't know, Naminé, Roxas, Ven, Xion, Ansem, do any of you guys happen to know how we got here?"

Ansem said, "Well my friends, it appears to me that young Takato here possess an ancient power that has never been seen before not even the first clash of light and dark that caused the loss of Kingdom Hearts."

Riku then asked, "What kind of power is this Ansem The Wise?"

Takato then lifted up his hand and said, "I think what, Ansem The Wise was it? Anyways I think what he means is that this mark on my hand is known as the Digital Hazard, it is the same mark on the back of my uniform. The power that comes from pure rage, a power that could make the greatest forces of darkness, look like simple shadows flickering over a light source. This power can create a monster of ultimate destruction, I should know, I created it before, and as you can see the mark is also on Guilmon, now then I need to ask you guys, how did I see the fight between Roxas and Xion at the beginning of the month, and then Roxas ending up in a white room with Sora in a white cocoon and then seeing Sora, Riku, Kairi, a duck in a mages outfit, a dog in a Knights outfit, and a mouse wearing clothes standing in front of a giant white door in front of a giant heart shaped moon, called Kingdom Hearts?"

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, and Ansem the Wise were shocked at what Takato had said and they all looked at each other and nodded.

"Takato, those were some of the most important parts in our lives! How did you see them in your dreams?" Roxas asked Takato.

Takato looked at them,shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't really know myself, to tell you the truth, when I first met one of my friends, Rika Nonaka, I had a dream that wasn't a dream at all, but was me actually watching her fight a wild digimon. I never found out why I had the dream, but what I do know is this, if it wasn't for that dream, then I wouldn't have become friends with Rika."

Sora nodded and said, "I know what you mean, Takato. Our dreams connect us together, they are what bring us to each other when we're far apart, and sometimes they are what drive people to do some dark things."

Roxas nodded at what Sora had said and then looked into Takato's eyes and for a split second he saw someone else and gasped."Gasp!" Everyone looked at Roxas and it looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

Xion then asked, "What's wrong Roxas?"

Roxas then said, "Those eyes, those red eyes," everyone looked at Takato and saw his red eyes, and then Roxas continued saying, "I have seen those same exact red eyes before."

Takato then asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah, come on all ready, if ya ask me I'd say ya hiding somethin' or another, so spill it blondie." Impmon said

Roxas then said, "I have seen those eyes, those same eyes that show the strength of ones heart and the passion for their friends, on many people, but your eyes, your eyes are the same ones that I have seen in one other person, a girl that I'd met on one of the worlds I've been to while in the organization, her name was Kiera Hilda," This name caught Takato by surprise, he could have sworn that he had heard the name Kiera before, but just can't figure out why. Then Roxas continued. "and I met her while taking up a request from Demyx, asking that I should check up on someone he had met before he became a Nobody. I remember that day like it was yesterday, it was a day I would never forget."

«Flashback»

 _Highton View Terrance is a beautiful place located in Odaiba Japan, where many people live, it is also where a young light caramel brown haired girl that is wearing some sort of southern outfit walking through the nice and quite streets of Japan, her Name is Kiera Hilda, and she was looking at her silver heart shaped locket which she keeps as a reminder of her adopted brother Cody Hilda and her on one side, and a picture of her and a young boy with red eyes just like hers sitting in front of what looks like an abandoned tool shed in the park, the picture was taken when she was four years old and the boy was three years old, and she sheds a tear thinking to herself._

 _"Oh, Takato, I miss ya, if only I could find me way back to me home in the southern quadrant, ever since I woke up here seven yeas ago and was adopted inta Cody's family I'd just didn' feel at home, and as long as this locket is around me neck then I will never forget you, my brother, Takato Matsuki." Kiera then started to walk again when she noticed a kid in a black coat walk up to her and she said, "Hey, ya got a problem with me or sometin'?"_

 _Then the stranger put his hands up in defence and said, "Whoa wait a minute, wait a minute, you got it all wrong here. Let me explain alright?" Then the stranger took the hood down and reveled to be a boy about the same age as Kiera then began to introduce himself. "Let me introduce myself, you see my name is Roxas."_

 _"Roxas?" Kiera asked._

 _Roxas nodded and said, "I was sent here to check up on you."_

 _Kiera then asked, "By who?"_

 _"I do believe you would remember him, but first let me say that this is a beautiful place you live in isn't it?" Roxas said as he looked at the beautiful sky and view of the wonderful people passing them by._

 _Kiera nodded and said, "It sure is, from all ta attention me adopted brother, Cody and 'is friends get wit all ta talk 'bout Digimon and helpin' to save ta world and all."_

 _Roxas then asked, "Adopted brother? Dose that mean the you are not related to this, Cody fellow?"_

 _Kiera nodded and said, "Ya see, I'd come from a different world or may I say, another quadrant. Ya see, our world is split into four parts, one of ta north, one of ta south, ta east, an ta west. We are right now in the smack dab in ta middle of ta Eastern quadrant, where as I'va come from ta Southern quadrant. I want ta return home, but after spendin' a good seven yeas hea I feel like this is my home as well, but I would like ta see me brother again."_

 _Roxas looked at Kiera and said, "Well, I may not have met your brother yet, but from the way you act, it sounds like you to me that you would fight till the ends of the Earth to protect those that which you hold close to your heart."_

 _Kiera nodded and proudly said, "Darn tootin', if anyone even lookes at me friends or me family ta wrong way, tey will find temselves on ta other side of ta Masy Dixy Line, an tats ta truth."_

 _Roxas looked at Kiera and said, "Well Kiera," Kiera looked up to Roxas who continued, "you seem to have a good head on your shoulders, but how would you like to learn some fighting skills from me?"_

 _Kiera was shocked by this and asked, "Why'd a youngen like youself want ta teach li'll ol' me how ta fight, stranger? And ain't it a bit warm ta be wearin' sometin' like tat, kid?"_

 _Roxas just laughed and said, "Well, lets just say, I like your attitude. And if you want to protect the people you care about, and besides I want to see how strong you are. Now then," Roxas then lifted up his hand and materialized one of his Keyblades, a black sword with a black crown Keychain this is The Oblivion Keyblade this made Kiera gasp then Roxas said, "I guess you haven't seen this kind of weapon before have you?"_

 _Kiera shook her head saying no then she said, "Jus' what kin' of sword is shaped like a big ol' key? I mean, whachya going to do with tat thin'? Unlock a big ol' door, or somthin'?"_

 _Roxas shook his head and said, "This is called a 'Keyblade' a weapon with mysterious powers that is said to open any lock. Now then, here, in this fight I want to see your strength so use this Keyblade, the Keyblade comes in many shapes and sizes, you will use this one."_

 _Roxas then threw the Oblivion to Kiera who caught it and felt a strange power flow through her, and then she took a battle position and said, "Well aite ten, ain't ya goin' to take out yah weapon, Roxas?"_

 _Roxas then took out his Kingdom Key and took a battle stance as well and said, "Ready when you are Kiera."_

 _Kiera then gripped the Oblivion tightly and then noticed that there were people were watching them and said, "Ya do realize tat we're being watched, right Roxas?"_

 _Roxas nodded and said, "Are you afraid of people watching you fight with a weird looking sword? Or is it that, maybe you're too afraid to fight me?" Roxas smiled at this last remark, because this is the same thing that Axel would say to him when he wanted to fight in public._

 _Kiera then got angry and then had an angry but friendly smile on her face and said, "Oh, it's on now Roxas. I'ma gonna show ya why peps don't mess wit me or me family, buddy."_

 _Then she charged at Roxas with the Oblivion in hand and started to swing down on Roxas who blocked it with his Kingdom Key and retaliated said, "Good that was strong, but you put to much of your strength in one hit, and that it allowed me to block your attack and retaliate."_

 _Kiera then said, "Wait, does tis mean tat tis is some kin' of, how'd ya say, trainin'?"_

 _Roxas then said, "In a way it could be considered training, but I really just wanted to see how well you do in a fight."_

 _Then Roxas takes his Kingdom Key and charges at Kiera and strikes at her but he didn't expect her to block the attack then he saw Kiera smile and then they charged at each other and clashed back and forth several times neither one of them giving an inch, and the people who were watching thought that they were rehearsing for some sort of movie, and then Roxas backed down and said, "Good, you have shown me that you have some skills when it comes to a fight, I'll be back again to teach you some more of my skills."_

 _"Wait! Tats it? You show up from who knows where, and challenges me to a fight and ten leave?" Kiera asks a bit shocked at Roxas._

 _Roxas nodded and said, "Don't worry, Kiera I will return again to teach you more in the art of battling, now that I have seen how strong your will is I can see why he has taken a liken to you."_

 _Kiera then said, "But watabout your whatchamacallit hea?" Then in an instant the Keyblade vanishes from Kiera's hand shocking her and the audience around them. Then Roxas smiled and waved goodbye._

 _And with that Roxas ran towards one of the buildings and to surprise of Kiera and everyone who stayed to watch the fight, he started to run up the building and disappeared in a cloud of darkness._

«End of flashback»

Everyone was amazed at the story Roxas had told them then Takato said, "You know, this Kiera, she reminds me of myself a little, but how and she has the same colored eyes as myself. Roxas, do you happen know who she is? And why do I feel like I should know her or something?"

Roxas shook his head saying, "No, I don't know to either of those questions, but after first fight against her, I started to teach her how to truly fight using both weapons and magic, she some times reminded me of Axel, or should I say Lea now, because of how much she likes to use fire related magic more then any other, I taught her all I know when it came to magic she specialized in two things, healing magic and fire magic. And after the first day with training I gave her some gifts they were different kinds of weapons that were only supposed to be taken out if there were ever any trouble, you see I told her about the Heartless and Nobodies.

Now I know that the main goal for the Organization was to collect hearts, but because there were two members of the Organization that knew one person on that world and have become friends with her, one that was from before he became a Nobody, and I was already a Nobody and became friends with her, then the Organization was sworn that that world would never be attacked, stating that if it is attacked, then by doing so would lead to an all out war between me, Demyx and the rest of the Organization, and Xemnas promised that he won't touch her world, stating that if he were to break that promise would mean that no one in the Organization would be able to trust him. So, if her world has been attacked by either the Heartless or Nobodies then that would mean that, by the promise of the members of Organization XIII, Xemnas would have broken his word on both me and Demyx, and that would mean that Xemnas will have an all out world on his hands."

Xion nodded and said, "If it wasn't for the fact that his original, Xehanort, tried to turn Sora here into his thirteenth vessel for his sick obsession hunt for the X-Blade."

"Yeah, and I would have been doomed to darkness, if it wasn't for Lea coming to help out, for a second time." Sora said.

Takato then said, "Wait, what is this 'X-Blade' that you speak of?"

Ansem the wise then said, "The X-Blade is what all Keyblades are based off of. It is the counterpart of the true Kingdom Hearts, and when the Keyblade war broke out years ago, it split into twenty peices seven of light and thirteen of dark, and the one true Kingdom Hearts fell into darkness never to be seen again. And that is what Xehanort is planing. To recreate the X-Blade by starting another Keyblade war. "

Takato looked down at the pedestal they were standing on and thought, "What about this Demyx, just who is he?"

Roxas then said, "Demyx or rather when he was a human by the name of Edym, was a music player who loved to play guitar and was actually a pretty cool guy, and he even travelled to other worlds to show others his music, and he eventually found his way to Kiera's home world and stayed in her world for a while, teaching her how to play country music, and then decided to stay with her and acted like her tutor for at least four years, but when he taught her all he could, he left saying that he will return one day but a month later he became a Nobody. And now both me and him have a friend in common. And Takato,"

Takato looked towards Roxas and said, "Yes, what is it Roxas?"

Roxas said, "After this, there is something I want you to do for me."

Takato asked, "What is it?"

Roxas said, " I want you to check up on Kiera at Odaiba and if her worlds not there, head to Traverse Town and search for Kiera because I have a feeling that if her world is gone then, she would probably end up there, and tell her, I said hello alright? Oh and promise me that you ask her to join you on your journey, alright?"

Takato, along with everyone else, besides Xion, Ven, Naminé and Ansem The Wise, was shocked by this but Takato said, "Don't worry Roxas, I promise you that I will find her, just like how I will find my friends."

Impmon nodded and said, "Yeah, ol' Goggle-Head hea is right, an as for me, well tere my friends as well, an as he said, I've got ta find my friends as well, so I'll will be hanging out with you Goggles."

Riku then said, "Why are you calling Takato 'Goggles', or 'Goggle-Head' huh Impmon?"

Then Takato said, "Well you see, back in my world I would wear a pair of yellow goggles on my head, and I wore them everywhere I went and so I eventually earned the nickname 'Goggle-Head' by Rika Nonaka, and well the name kind of stuck with me. So I am now referred to as the Goggle-Headed Tamer. So is that all, because I believe that we have been here for far too long."

Ansem The Wise then said, "I agree, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Takato, and Impmon remember, the forces of darkness are always watching and always near. Be careful and remember, as long as there is a shed of light inside one of us, there is hope."

Roxas then said, "Got it memorized?" Everyone started laughing at this but Takato, Guilmon and Impmon.

"Uh, Takatomon, why is everyone laughing?" Guilmon asked Takato.

Then Riku said, "Well you see, that is sort of Lea's catchphrase and well, he just loves to make sure that he has the backs of his friends. And to make sure that people got it 'memorized' get it?"

Takato nodded and said, "I understand. Now then, how do we leave?"

Naminé then said, "Takato, what were you thinking of right before we got here?"

Takato then started to think and said, "I was trying to see if I have ever heard of the term 'Nobody' before but then I started thinking of my friends and my family, and how much to me." Then the mark on Takato's hand started to glow and then everyone started to fade and then Takato said, "Well, looks like we're leaving, Guilmon, I'll miss you."

Guilmon said, "But Takatomon, Guilmon will always be by your side, no matter what, brother."

Takato smiled and said, "Goodbye, brother. Goodbye everyone!"

And then Sora, Riku, Kairi, Takato and Impmon were gone and Xion, Ven. Guilmon, Naminé, Ansem The Wise and Roxas were still in the same area when Naminé asked, "Roxas, why didn't you tell Takato the truth?"

Roxas then replied with, "Because, Kiera told me that if I ever meet her brother, I would only point him in the direction of where to find her, she would be the one to tell him."

Ansem The Wise nodded and said, "Yes, the bond between siblings is strong, but when they have been apart for a long time, their bond becomes weak, only when they come together again will their bound become strong again."

Naminé asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Then Guilmon said, "What I believe Wise is trying to say is that, no matter how far apart two people are, no matter what happens to their memories, weather they be changed, corrupted, suppressed, or even erased, our true memories, the ones that mean the most to us, are not locked in our minds, but in our hearts."

Everyone was amazed at what Guilmon had said, they just thought that Guilmon had the mind of a child but what he had said was something you would never expect.

Ansem The Wise nodded and said, "It seems to me that although Guilmon acts like a child, he understands the true power of the heart."

And soon everyone went their separate ways, returning to the hearts they belong with.

«Back on the islands»

The area had stopped glowing and everyone opened their eyes to see that they were back. "Man, that was more weirder then some of the dreams I've had." Takato said.

Then everyone heard a voice coming out side saying, "Hey, Sora, are you there it's me Lea, although I'm not alone here, you probably remember Edym from when he was known as Demyx." Hearing this Takato looked over to the others.

"Do you guys think we should trust him, I mean sure he was part of the Organization but what about now?" Takato asked everyone.

Sora then said, "Well, Lea is alright, he helped me when I needed it and as for Edym? Well he wasn't the best kind of fighter back then but still, we should at least see what they want, after all they did come all the way here so it must be important."

Riku nodded and then said, "Well, tell you the truth, I want to hear what they have to say."

Takato nodded and then started to head outside then said, "It is best if we stay on guard, the last thing we need is to be attacked when we least expect it. And I have just met you all and I still count you all as my friends."

Everyone nodded and then started to head out on guard in case something goes wrong.

 **Thechaosmaster: And there you have it, the next chapter of this story I hope that this kind of makes sense, and what do you guys think of moonrose221's OC, her name is Kiera Hilda, or on reality Kiera Matsuki, is Takato's older sister, and what did you guys think of how I did her accent, it is supposed to be a southern accent, but I kind of had a hard time writing it, but enough of this, what do you guys think of Lea and Edym joining the party? Pretty interesting right? But if there is anyone else who wants to give me an OC of their own , just PM me of leave it in the reviews, so I hope you have all enjjoyed this chapter, complements to moonrose221 for Kiera's character, see you all next time.**

 **CHAOS COINTROL!**


	6. Traverse Town, Hazardous Command style

Chapter 6: Traverse Town and a Hazardous Command Style

Takato had just finished changing into his new clothes which consists of light grey pants with a belt buckle that looks like the Zero Unit, a pair of red and black shoes with the Digital Hazard mark on the front of them and a new red shirt with the mark of the Digital Hazard on the front. He also has a pair of red and black fingerless gloves that will help hide the mark on his hand, he also received a black and silver hooded coat that has the Zero Unit on the back of it. It has been at least twenty five minutes since the Takato and the others left Destiny Islands the first ten minutes were because Donald got mad at Sora for trying to pilot the Gummy Ship without taking the proper lift off check list.

So while Donald was making flight preparations Takato told the others his story, but just before Takato started his tale, King Micky asked if he could put on the speakers so that Donald could hear it as well, Takato nodded and then began to tell his tale. Ten minutes later he had finished telling his tale and asked if he could put on his new clothes, Micky nodded and Takato changed into his new clothes. Once Takato that was done he checked his D-Ark to see if he can pick up any of his friends signals, but had no luck so he went to the front of the ship to see what was the status.

Once Takato entered the relaxation area and Riku was the only one in there and was quickly to notice him and said, "First time riding a ship in outer space?"

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, just not used to all this yet, I mean one minute I'm part of defence force tasked with preventing violent digital beings from causing destruction around my home, and the next, I end up crash landing on another world and having to fight creatures born of the darkness of ones heart with a key shaped weapon, you can say that it's not exactly my kind of normal, you know what I'm saying?"

Riku nodded and then Impmon said, "Ya do realize tat where we come from ain't far from tis right?"

Takato then said, "Yeah, and I remember a time when you tried to kill me and my friends, all because you made a deal with an all powerful being with promise of power and all that was asked for as an exchange was that you were to destroy us."

Impmon then said, "Yeah, and there are still things that I still can't forgive myself for."

Riku felt a little sympathy for the small imp Digimon and said, "Impmon, I know what it's like, to get lost that dark road while trying to find your way to the light, for I have walked that same road, to be tricked into turning against my friends because I wanted to do the right thing, but soon the darkness became my undoing and it was thanks to the King and Naminé and my friends, I no longer walk the road to dark, nor do I walk the road to light,I now walk a new road, the middle road."

Impmon then asked, "Would tat be the road ta twilight t'en?"

Takato shook his head then said, "I don't think so Impmon, and don't forget that I too have gone dark once before, and turned Guilmon into a monster. Riku, you said that the road you walk now, is neither light nor dark right, so that would mean that you are currently walking the road to dawn, am I correct?"

Riku was surprised at Takato's observation and smiled and said, "You are correct Takato, I walk the road to dawn, how did you figure it out anyway?"

Takato then pulled out his gold D-Ark and said, "Originally my D-Ark was red, but after Megidramon was created it shattered, and when Megidramon was knocked down I went to him and I pleaded to have a second chance and that is what was given to me."

Riku then said, "When you first merged with Guilmon and became Gallantmon, right?"

Takato nodded and said, "That's right, of course we merged without the use of a Digivice and after we became separate again I received this golden D-Ark as proof of my second chance as being a Tamer, and I now realize that me, Impmon and you all have one thing in common, we all have a dark past we wish we could forget or overcome, but for some it is harder then others, but for me, I think that this adventure, will help me finally see if I can accept my past mistakes, and learn to be someone who won't make the same mistake twice."

Riku smiled and said, "Well then Takato, let me explain to you something, you see my Keyblade?" Riku asked while making his Way to Dawn appear in his hands and made Takato want to make his Bonds of Hazard appear in his hands as well and nodded.

Riku then said, "It was because of my past that I wanted to take the mark of mastery exam, and well you know the story."

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, but I just hope that my friends are alright."

Riku then asked, "How many friends are there anyways? You never did say how many friends you have."

Takato then said, "Well let me think there's Rika Nonaka and her Digimon partner Renamon, a bipedal yellow vixen wearing purple gloves on her hands and has yin yang symbols on her knees. Then there is Henry Wong and his partner, a small annoying rabbit like digimon called Terriermon who has a bad habit of telling bad jokes, then there is Kenta Kitagawa and his partner a small mega leveled pink angle digimon called MarineAngemon.

Then we have Kazu Shioda and his partner a giant copper colored machine like digimon called Gaurdromon, then there is Henry's little sister Suzie Wong and her partner a darker furred version of Terriermon but with a more nicer, and calmer attitude called Lopmon, then we have Ryo Akiyama and his partner an ultimate leveled machine type digimon with a serious thirst for battle known as Cyberdramon, and finally we have Impmon's partners."

Riku then asked, "Wait! Did you say, 'partners'?"

Takato nodded and said, "That's right, that is the reason why Impmon hated humans in the first place, because he had two partners, who were siblings that fought over everything, including himself."

Impmon said, "Yea, tey never really got along very well, an it wasn't til I left tat tey began ta share teir tings better, and wen I finally returned, tey were best friends and soon we were a great team, tey are Ai an Mako and tey are ta youngest of ta Tames with Suzie bein' older by one yea'."

Riku then asked, "Is that all of your friends Takato?"

Takato shook his head and said, "No, there is one more, but she lost her partner, because of Belezemon, Impmon's mega form destroyed him and absorbed his data, that is what caused the creation of Megidramon."

Riku was shocked at this, when Takato told his story he didn't give many names he did give the names of Yamaki and the monster makers, to hear how Megidramon was created was a huge shock to him and he said, "So you created Megidramon as an act to avenge your friends fallen partner? But what is her name, Takato?"

Takato said, "Her name is Jeri Kato, and her partner was a bipedal lion with a big sword, his name was Leomon, and he was very protective and very loyal, but after his defeat, Jeri just wasn't the same and well you know the rest."

Riku nodded remembering the creature known as mother D-Reaper. Then the intercom went off and Donald's voice spoke up and said, "Attention passengers, we will be arriving at our destination very shortly."

With that Riku, Takato, and Impmon headed off to the cockpit and then Takato asked, "So, that's Traverse Town?"

In front of them was a small town with an old clock tower, and the town looks like it is always night time.

Sora then said, "Ah, Traverse Town, where it all began for me, and where I learned about the Keyblade."

Takato then said, "Still can't believe what you guys have been through, with all these Heartless and Nobodies and everything, but to tell you guys the truth, I'm not surprised, well lets get down there and see if we can find Kiera."

Lea nodded as did Edym, then Edym said, "Soon, Kiera soon, I just hope that you are doing okay, and now we are coming for you, my student."

Roxas made an apparition appearance as well and said, "You know, it's funny, we were all just relaxing on our home beach when Takato literally falls right on top of us and seemed started a chain reaction, and now here we are on Traverse Town searching for an old friend, well then, lets go."

Takato nodded and then Mickey said, "Before you go Takato, you must remember that there will be Heartless and there might even be a chance that a few Nobodies down there as well, so be carful alright?"

Takato nodded and said, "Don't worry your Majesty, we'll take care, we promise."

"Yeah, don't worry your Majesty, I promise that as long as I'm with them, Sora and Takato will behave and they won't get into to much trouble." Lea said.

Then both Takato and Sora said, "HEY!" The they both looked at each other and started laughing.

Then Impmon and Riku sighed and Impmon said, "Let me guess you are in charge of making sure that ol' blondy tere doesn't get himself inta trouble, right?"

Riku nodded and asked, "Yeah that's right. And if I may ask, who kept Takato in line? I mean there has to be someone who is able to keep Takato tamed."

Impmon chuckled and said, "Would ya believe me if I told ya that Takato is kept in check by a girl. He he."

Riku was about to ask him what he meant when Takato said, "Can we please go already? I mean for crying out loud, we're wasting time right now!"

Edym nodded and said, "Takato's right, the longer we wait here the more chance that something bad might happen to Kiera or the town."

And so everyone minus the King has left the Gummy Ship, and Takato says, "Wow, it looks nice here."

Impmon then started sniffing around and says, "Ahhh, just smell tat fresh clean air, it remins me of home, but wit'out ta giant towers, an all ta people runnin' back and forth."

Then Lea said, "Wow, been a while since I've seen a world like this before, all nice and quite and it kind of reminds me of Twilight Town, well then, how are we going to search around here?"

Takato then took out his gold and white D-Ark and noticed that there was a signal and said, "Well, I think I know what to..." Takato was interrupted when a swarm of Shadow class and Soldier class Heartless showed up.

"Heartless, already?" Riku asked while making his Way to Dawn appear taking a battle stance.

Kairi then said, "Well, I'm not surprised, Heartless were here before so why wouldn't they be here now?" Said taking a battle stance with her Destiny's Embrace.

Takato then said, "Well, it doesn't matter what they are doing here, what matters now is that we fight to protect ourselves." Takato then had his Bonds of Hazard in his hands in reverse style.

Lea then said, "Well then, this almost feels familiar, right Sora?" Then Lea had his Keyblade called Wrath Of Flame (This is what I'm calling it until we get the official name.) and took a battle stance.

Sora nodded taking out his Kingdom Key and said, "Yeah, it does but this time, it will not end with you sacrificing yourself, what would Roxas say if you did that a second time?"

This caused Lea to laugh and say, "Yeah, that would be kind of pointless, seeing how I did get challenged by him in the first place."

Edym then had his sitar known as Arpeggio, that looked like the Nobody symbol and was ready to play these creatures their last song, but also sighed and said, "Well then, I still hate fighting but, I guess I have no choice. Dance Water!" Just then an army of water clones came from his sitar and started attacking the Heartless.

Lea was striking the Heartless with his Wrath Of Flame and casting some devastating fire magic as well.

Sora then asked Edym, "Hey Edym, mind if I borrow one of your water clones?"

Edym knew what Sora was wanting and said, "Go for it Sora."

Then Sora grabbed one of Edym's water clones and proceeded to use Wild Dance to attack the Heartless then when the water clone was destroyed Sora once again took his Kingdom Key and struck the Heartless, but even more kept coming.

Then Takato changed his Bonds Of Hazard from speed to attack, and the claws grew longer and a fourth claw grew from the edge of the blade and he proceeded to attack the Heartless, but did not see a Shadow class Heartless appear behind him and attack him causing him to fall on his face and then everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Takato, are ya okay?" Impmon asked him worriedly.

Then Takato slowly got up gripping his head and then he returned his grip to his Keyblade and everyone was happy that he was fine but had to get back to fighting, Impmon was the only one who noticed that Takato's hand was glowing red, and he could have sworn that he saw Takato flash a red aura, and then he saw Takato go berserk on the Heartless and then for some strange reason, Takato was starting to glow a bright violent red aura.

This was noticed by Lea who said, "Hey, Takato, why are you glowing?"

Takato didn't reply, but just then he exploded with rage and then everyone saw a spirit of a giant serpent dragon like monster appear around him, this was recognised by Impmon. "Oh no!"

«Meanwhile in the third district of Traverse Town»

Rika Nonaka is looking outside the window of the small house and sees something that gave her chills. "Guys," Then Joshua, Kiera, Dromon, Yuffie, and Renamon looked outside and saw what she saw, then Rika said, "That's, that's Megidramon, that must mean that Takato is here!"

This made Kiera think, 'Takato, Takato's here.' Then she said, "I'm goin'!" She was about to run out the door when Rika shook her head no. "Rika, ugh, let me go, ugh, I, ugh I need to see him!"

Rika said in a stern voice, "Look Kiera, even if what you said about knowing Goggle-Head is true, you don't have the power to stand up against that monster, let me and Renamon go, we promise that we will bring him back in one peace, you have my word. Alright?"

Kiera was reluctant but agreed anyway and said, "Alit, but promise me tat he'll be alit, okay?"

Rika said, "Hey, I am the one who has kept Goggle-Head alive for this long, right? He'll be fine. Ready to go Renamon?"

Renamon said, "Always, Rika." Then both Rika and Renamon left the small house and headed to the shortcut to the First District.

By the time Rika got there she eyed Impmon and she spotted Takato but then saw how he looked and was speechless. Then she head a voice and looked over and saw a silver haired boy with bandages on his left arm, a girl in a pink and white dress, a brown haired boy with a black and silver outfit, a man with red hair in a black hooded coat and they were all holding strange looking swords.

Riku then asked, "What? What's wrong Impmon? And what is that thing?"

Impmon said, "Tat? Tat tere, my silver haired friend, is the most dangerous Dark Digimon that has ever been created, and my mega form is one of the seven demon lords of sin. Mine is the Demon Lord of Gluttony, Belezemon, but that makes it look like a harmless rooky level, that is the Mega leveled Virus dragon, that is Megidramon."

Everyone gasped at this, for they know that that beasts power comes from rage, then Lea asked, "Wait, I thought that both that creature, and the Digital Hazards power comes from rage, how did Takato get angry just from being hit once?"

Then Takato spoke, "Get ready, you creatures of darkness, you will see my, true power." Takato then lifted his Bonds Of Hazard over his head and the spirit of Megidramon started to go into the Keyblade, and then Takato said, "HAZARDOUS COMMAND STYLE: HAZARDS END!" Just then Takato started to strike at the Heartless at speeds that could only be described as a speed faster then lightning. Then Takato put his hand in front of him and then the symbol of the Digital Hazard appeared in front of him and Takato said, "Eat This! HIYAAAAAAA!" Then the symbol explodes and blows everyone away and destroys all of the Heartless and created a big cloud of smoke.

When the smoke died down everyone saw that the area was cleared if Heartless and that Takato was knocked out cold.

Then Impmon finally notices Rika and Renamon and says, "Howdy fox face, hey Rika. How'd you get t'ere?"

Rika then looked around and saw everyone looking at her and then looked at Takato and said, "How about we get Goggle-Head out of here first? Then we can explain."

Then the doors to the third District opened up and everyone saw Kiera standing there.

"Kiera!" Edym said. "How are you doing girl? And what happened?"

Kiera looked at him and asked, "Edym?" Edym nodded then Kiera said, "Well I'll be, wait. Where's Roxas? I thought that he would be with you as well?"

Edym then looked down and then Sora walked over to Kiera and said, "So, you're Kiera, are you?" Kiera nodded then Sora held up his hand and said, "My name is Sora. Would you take my hand."

Kiera asked, "What for, Sora?"

Sora then said, "Trust me, you'll understand in a minute."

Kiera thought about it for a while, but then took his hand and then Sora said, "Now close your eyes." Kiera did as he said, and for an instant she saw an image of Roxas.

"Roxas? But how, and why?" Kiera asked.

Then Rika said, "How about we head back to the Small House before we get into explanations, because I'm pretty sure that Takato here would be out cold for a while." Everyone nodded in agreement and then Rika picked up Takato and then they all went back to the small house where everyone began to take turns explaining things.


	7. Shattered Memories

**A/N: Thechaosmaster: Hello readers great to see you all again! Now then, I have noticed that this story and Mmy Brave New Journey hasn't been getting many reviews and such, Zero fullbuster, thank you for keeping up with this story and the lovely reviews. Now I know I have been away from this story for a while but, I still need Ideas. I mean, I have obtained a new OC, but its just I need more plot, I have decided that after Traverse Town will be Radiant Garden, then New York, take a guess the reason though, but I still need reviews telling me what I am missing from here, and don't forget, I am planning to end this story at the Keyblade Graveyard, but question, Who are the XIII seekers of darkness? Besides the obvious ones, and I am planning on making Takato the last guardian of light, because that would be funny, the kid with the power darkness protecting the light, makes sense in a way. So remember leave a review, any kind of review, hell at this time I would be asking for Flames to be added just to get ideas right now, but enough of that, just enjoy the chapter and see you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Shattered Memoires**

Everyone was back in the small house, where Rika placed the sleeping Tamer on the bed to rest. Sora then noticed Joshua and Yuffie and noticed a small purple dino/dragon like creature with purple fur, two large hind legs, it has two small arms each has three black claws on them, a large tail. The fur on it's chest, paws, snout, and the end of it's tail is white. It has two large pointed ears with black stripes and it also has two small wings on it's back and on its brow is a strange looking red triangular gem, and then Sora asked, "Hello, who are you?"

Then Kiera said, "Tat is Dorumon, my partner Digmon, you must be Sora, Yuffie told a lot 'bout you."

Sora laughed and said, "Some of it good I hope. And Joshua, what are you doing here? I thought you would've gone home to Shibuya by now? Are the others here with you?"

Joshua laughed and said, "Hello Sora, good to see you too. And the reason why I'm back here is because Merlin came to my world a few days ago and said that there would be someone coming to Traverse Town, and he asked me to look after her, and that just so happens to be Kiera, so I watched over her, and soon after Yuffie showed up. And as for the others, they are home, and they are finally free of the reaper Games."

Sora said, "Well that's good to know. Hey Yuffie, nice to see you."

Yuffie waved at the group then said, "Same here. And it looks like you're all still in top form guys."

Sora then proudly said, "Well, what do you expect from a Keyblade master?"

Riku and Kairi both started laughing then Riku said, "Did you forget already, Sora? You failed the first time you took the test, and did you forget the fact that both me and Kairi are Keyblade Masters as well?"

Sora then sheeplesssly laughed while rubbing the back of his head and said, "Yeah, yeah I know, but there is something that I'm still trying to figure out."

Rika huffed and folded her arms and said, "Oh yeah, and whats that, kid?"

Sora then looked towards Rika and said, "Well then, you must be Rika Nonaka, Takato told us about you, looks nice but has a angry attitude, guess Takato wasn't too far..." That was all Sora got to say when Rika delivered what one might call, a 'Chuck Norris Roundhouse kick.' This made everyone look at her and at the same time they made the same mental note: 'Don't make Rika angry, or you will feel pain.'

Then she cracked her knuckles and said in an angey voice, "Guess you don't know when to shut up kid, and I'm not surprised Takato told you about my, 'unique' personality, he usually tells people that as a warning and usually they listen, but I think you need to learn how to remain quite."

Then Impmon said, "Well, wat I'd like ta know tis, wat was tat attack Goggles used?"

Sora then recovered from the attack and said, "That was a command style, and ow, did you have to hit that hard Rika?" Rika just smiled at this but said nothing. "Anyways, the Command styles were something that Ven and his friends were able to use, but Ven said that the only way someone was able to have a Command style was if they had a master. But from what I understand Takato never had a master, so how would he be able to use a command style?"

Then everyone looked at Sora and gasped then Sora said, "What?" Then Sora felt someone tap on his shoulder and he turned around and saw Roxas, "Oh hi Roxas. Wait, Roxas! How are you here? I thought that you were in my heart?"

Roxas then said, "Well to tell you the truth, I am just as confused at this as you, but I believe that me being here has something to do with Takato using that Command Style, when that shockwave hit you guys, I think that it had a strange affect on you Sora. And hey Kiera, long time no see, my student."

Kiera smiled and bowed then said, "Same here, master."

Roxas smiled and said, "Oh come on, I'm no master, but I was your teacher. But I'm still wondering why is Takato still knocked out? Shouldn't he be up by now?"

Then a cloud of white smoke appeared in the room and everyone saw an old man with a long white beard and an long blue cloak and hat appeared. "Merlin!" Sora said.

Then Merlin said, "Ah, Sora looks I've right on time, and good to see you lads, and nice to meet you lads."

Rika then said, "Alright you old coot, why are you here? And why is Goggle-Head still knocked out? And how did he use that Command whatever it's called?"

Merlin then said, "Ah, miss Rika, if I'm not mistaken, guess Master Yen Sid was right about you, anyways I'll get right to the point. You see, the reason why Takato was able to use that Command style and why he is still out, can both be answered. You see, first thing is that Takato holds a very dangerous power in his heart, while Kiera holds the polar opposite of it."

Then Kiera asked, "I do? But all I wanna know is if he's gonna alit?"

Rika then asked, "How do you know Goggle-Head anyways? You said you know him, but you never said why you know him, so spill."

Then Kiera said, "Well, why shouldn't I know my own brother?"

Then everyone except Roxas and Merlin said, "BROTHER!?"

Then Riku asked, "Roxas, why didn't you tell us this before?"

Roxas simply said, "It was Kiera who told me about her brother, she sad that if I ever found him, that I should only point him in the right direction. She would be the one to confront him."

Merlin then said, "Now now everyone, we'll have plenty to talk about, after Takato wakes up."

Then Impmon said, "Can ya tell us why he's out colder then Terriermon afta' a bad joke?"

Then Merlin stroked his beard and said, "I'm afraid that Takato has some of his memories repressed."

Kiera then asked, "What kin' of memories, Merlin?"

Then Merlin said, "Well young Kiera, I'm afraid that the memories that have been repressed are those that involve you. Apparently they had them repressed after you were kidnapped by a man known as Xehanort."

"XEHANORT!?" Sora and the others yelled.

Merlin nodded and said, "Yes yes, as most of you know, Xehanort was after thirteen vessels for his plans, but Xehanort, the young one who Riku fought to stop from using Sora as their thirteenth vessel, believed that he should have a power that's not at his disposal as of yet. Now, he was after a dark power, a power that rests within Takato, but they grabbed Kiera instead, because when Xehanort came for them, Kiera stood up between him and Takato, and Xehanort thought that he could use a Nobody with that same determination, but they believed that the power rests within both siblings, but after he got Kiera, he went to the eastern quadrant because he wanted another, he wanted Kari, the DigiDestined of Light. He believed that if he had her, that he could create a weapon of light for dark purposes."

Kiera then asked, "Well, how'd I end up staying wit Cody's family t'en?"

Then Merlin said, "You see, as it turns out, Cody's father was visiting Highton View Terrence the night that Graymon fought Parrotmon, and when Xehanort came to the eastern quadrant, he ended up right in the middle of that fight, and he ended up losing you and had to retreat. And so after the Digimon fought you were left all alone, until you were found by Cody's father. That is how you wound up in the Eastern quadrant. Now then, when you were taken, Takato was freaking out, and he explained to your parents what had happened but, your parents just thought that you were kidnapped and Takato was just over exaggerating, but they knew that he would continue this and so, as an act to protect Takato, your parents had to bring him to a hypnotist and had his memories repressed to make sure he doesn't freak out, but when Roxas told Takato about how he met you, it started to breakdown the wall that was put up in his mind, and allowed some of his memories to leak out, and when the Heartless attacked him, and hit him in his back, that then caused the memory of when you were taken to come out, and he got angry, and that caused him to completely lose himself to his anger and caused him to unleash his command style, that goes to proof that Xehanort was not after you, but your brother."

Then Kiera asked, "Is there anyting you could do for him, Merlin?"

Then Merlin stroked his long beard again and said, "Well, I suppose I could use my magic to restore his memories of you, but that would take some time, and it would also cause Heartless to be drawn to this place. Hmm, Kiera do you think you would be able to handle yourself if the Heartless come after your brother?"

Kiera then smiled and pointed to her Naginata and said, "Ya do see wat I have on me back right? An besides tis Naginata ain't fo show, nor is it all I've got hea, I've got tis dagger, tis small sword, an at least eight ninja class Kunai Knives, complements of Yuffie, so yea, I tink I can handle myself jus' fine, tank you. An besides, I've got Dorumon hea in case I need back up. So, I promise tat I'd protect me brother."

Dorumon nodded and said, "She's right, and I promise that she will be in good hands."

Then Takato's Keyblade manifested itself in front of everybody spooking them then it floated up in front of Kiera and Sora asks, "What's going on with Takato's Keyblade? I have never seen one react like this before."

Then Kiera felt a pull coming from the blade and lifted her hand up and touched The Bonds Of Hazard and then the Keyblade released a blinding light that made everyone cover their eyes. When the light died down Takato's Keyblade was lying on the ground and in Kiera's hand was a battle axe looking weapon, it almost looked like The Bonds Of Hazard, but had four large front claws and one long back claw instead of three small claws and it had a blue handle and the staff was pure red and had a black zigzag line going down the middle, and for a Keychain was the Zero Unit.

Kiera then said, "What, what is tis, and why do I have it?" Then she looked over to her brother an said "Takato, did ya do tis, for me?"

Then a voice said, "It wasn't Takatomon that did this for you Kieramon, it was the Keyblade itself."

Then Kiera's Keyblade created a blinding light and when the light died down, Kiera was standing on a glass platform that had a picture of a knight with a large white shield with a red mark of the Digital Hazard on it, the royal Knight, Gallantmon, then Kiera looked around and saw a red dino with the same mark on it's chest, then Kiera asked, "Are you the one who brought me here?"

The dino nodded and said, "Indeed Kieramon. My name is Guilmon, Takatomon's Digimon partner."

Kiera gasped at this, "You're me brothers partner?"

Guilmon nodded again and said, "That's right, Kieramon."

Kiera then asked, "Why do ya keep calling me 'Kieramon'? And wat was tat ting in me hands?"

Guilmon then said, "I am calling you Kieramon because you are Takatomon's sister, so I call you Kieramon, and that 'thing' as you call it is a Keyblade, just like your brother, you now have your own Keyblade."

Then Kiera asked, "What do you mean, my own Keyblade?" Then Kiera's Keyblade appeared in her right hand while Takato's Keyblade appeared in her left hand. Both in reverse grip. "Wat, wat is tis?"

Guilmon then said, "You see, the Keyblade chooses it's master, and because your brother has been knocked out and unable to use his Keyblade until his memories are sorted out, you will be the one who protects him using both Keyblades. But that's not all, as you have witnessed, Takatomon used a very dangerous attack called a Command style, and from what I have learned from Roxas and the others connected to Sora's hearts, Takatomon shouldn't be able to use it, nor should he wield the Keyblade, because he never had someone perform the Keyblade initiation ceremony. So one must ask, how Takatomon was able to wield one in the first place? I know that you have the ability to wield the Keyblade, because of the time you first meet Roxas. When he let you borrow the Oblivion, do you remember feeling a strange power flow into you?"

Kiera thought about it for a while and said, "Yes, wen he gave me ta Oblivion wen we practiced fighting, each time we fought, I used ta Oblivion and each time I held it I felt a strange power flow through me."

Guilmon nodded and said, "Yes, that 'strange power' you were feeling was the Keyblade making you a wielder, but the reason why you never got your Keyblade until now is because you Keyblade was incomplete. Now that may sound impossible but, it has happened before, and in order for your Keyblade to become complete, it needed the power from another, your brothers Keyblade. And now, its complete. But that is not all, your Keyblade and Takatomon's Keyblade are opposites."

Kiera then asked, "Wat do you mean by tat, Guilmon?"

Guilmon then said, "What I mean is, Takatomon uses the Keyblade of the Digital Hazard, while you use the Keyblade of The Zero Unit, The Bonds of Hazard and the Zero's Vaccine Reverse, that is the name of your Keyblade."

Kiera then looked at her Keyblade and said, "Zero's, Vaccine, Reverse?"

Guilmon nodded and said, "Right, take a look at Takatomon's Keyblade and then look at your own, notice how they both have the same color schematics, and look how your wielding them, both in reverse gripped, now then, these two Keyblades hold special powers, but it is up to you to learn how to use them. Now go and help protect your brother and your friends, Kieramon. Show them the power of the Zero Units Keyblade."

Then Kiera nodded and the area became enveloped in light. When the light died down Kiera opened her eyes and saw everyone was looking at her. Then she asks, "What?"

Edym then said in a false hurt voice , "'What?' Is that all you can say after holding not one, but two Keyblades? And what else? Oh yeah, where is my hello? Was I not your music teacher for four or five years?"

Kiera then laughed remembering how Edym acted when they had a so-called 'argument' he would always fake being hurt until he either got an apology, or got board, then she said, "Sorry Edym, how are you?"

Edym then said in his normal voice, "I'm doing fine thank you very much, I hope you haven't been forgetting to practice playing music when I left."

Kiera then said, "No I haven't, but encase you haven't realized somethin', I don't have me guitar on me at tis moment. And Roxas, why are you here? Not that I'm not glade or anything but, how?"

Roxas then folded his arms and said, "We're still trying to figure that one out."

Then Merlin stroked his beard and said, "Well then, if everyone is done for the moment, I am about to commence restoring Takato's memories, and when I do, I would like everyone to wait outside and stay on guard, we don't want any Heartless attacking Takato, and turning him into one himself, now do we?"

Kiera shook her head and gripped both Keyblades and said, "As long as Takato's out cold, I will use his Keyblade, an well as my own to protect him."

Sora then asked, "How is it that you can duel wield anyways?"

Roxas then smirked and said, "Remember, she was taught how to fight by me using the Keyblades, so it's no surprise that she can duel wield. But what is the other Keyblade Kiera?"

Kiera then said, "It's called Zero's Vaccine Reverse. The polar opposite of Takato's Bonds Of Hazard. So in a way, I am the Zero Units Keyblade wielder, now then lets go, I am not gonna just sit hea like a fearful man in the runnin' of the bulls, I am goin' ta protect me family. Let's go Dorumon." With that Kiera and Dorumon left the small house and everyone was amazed.

Rika then smiled and said, "I may not completely know that girl but, I like her attitude, and she is defiantly Takato's sister. Come on Renamon, lets go." Then both Rika and Renamon were out.

Impmon then said, "Yo fox face, don't cha forget bout me. I want a piece of ta action as well." And with that Impmon was out.

Yuffie then said, "Well, I'm not going to let you guys have all the fun, I'm going too." And with ninja speed, Yuffie was out.

Sora then smiled and said with a competitive voice , "Well then, Roxas, think you can handle a few Heartless?"

Roxas then smiled and said, "Oh, is that a challenge I hear? Well if so then, Lea, you up for an old fashion tag team?"

Lea then smiled and said, "You know it buddy, come on let's show these guys how it's done." And so Roxas, Lea and Sora all left the small house.

Edym then said, "If you don't mind, I will be out there with the rest of them, I may not like fighting, but I am not going to watch Kiera fight by herself." Then Edym left as well.

Then Goofy said, "Gawsh Donald, do you think we should join them?"

Donald then said, "Well, Sora would probably get hurt without us so, come on." Then both Goofy and Donald were out. Leaving Riku and Kairi left behind.

Riku then said, "You ready Kairi?"

Kairi nodded and turned towards Takato and said, "We would do the same thing for Sora, so yeah let's do this." And so, the last of the defenders left the small house to protect their fallen comrade.

Then Merlin turned to the DigiDestined/ Keyblade wielder of Hazard and said, "Takato, it seems that your friends are risking their lives to protect you, and you have just met a few of them. Oh dear, I just hope that you will recover quickly."

 **«Takato's Memories »**

 _An memory of a four year old Takato Matsuki was outside in what appears to be a small back yard and is seen drawing in his sketch book, an image of a Blue Jay, when a young girl about his age taps him on the shoulder._

 _"Aaahhhggg!" Takato yells as he jumps five feet in the air and scares the Blue Jay away. Then he hears laughing and turns around and sees the girl and says, "Oh come on Kie.., do you have to keep doing that when I'm drawing?"_

 _The young girl put her hands over her hips and replies with, "Only when I'm tired of being ignored, little..."_

 _Then Takato said, "You do know that there are better ways of getting my attention when I'm drawing, right? And besides, you don't see me doing that to you when I want to get your attention, do you?"_

 _Then the young girl said, "Well at least I don't get easily distracted to the point where I have to have someone tap on my shoulders to get my attention, little brother."_

 _Then Takato says, "Yeah, yeah, I get it Kiera, but still," Takato's attitude went from carefree to serious and asked, "Do ever get the feeling that something big is going to happen? Like there's this dark pressure hanging over our heads, don't you feel it sis?"_

 _The girl now known as Kiera looked at her brother and said, "Not really, brother. You were the one who always had this strange connection to dark events, but we would always keep this a secret from our parents, because we don't want them to worry about it, and besides, we need to get inside, mom sent me to get you because it's dinner time."_

 _Then Takato stood up and said, "Oh man! Sorry sis, lets go then, I'll race ya inside."_

 _Kiera smiles and says, "Oh, are you ready to lose then?"_

 _Takato laughs and said, "If I win, you have to clean my room and if you win,"_

 _Kiera interrupted with, "You have to take part in my tea party next week."_

 _Takato was shocked at this but then he smiled and said, "You're on!"_

 _The two were in a starting position and was about to start when they heard a mysterious voice say, "You two are pathetic."_

 _Then Kiera and Takato stood straight up and turned around and saw a figure in a black coat. Then Kiera stood in between the figure and her brother and said, "Who do you think you are calling us 'pathetic' buddy? And where did you come from anyways?"_

 _Takato then felt an ominous feeling coming from the stranger and whispered to Kiera, "Sis, I don't know what it is about him but, he's giving me a strange feeling. I'm getting a dark vibe off of him. I can just feel darkness coming from him."_

 _The mysterious figure then says in an almost intrigued voice, "Well now, that is a unique ability you have kid, to be able to feel darkness is almost unheard of, but I can only take one of you, and the girl seems to have a more, how should I say, bigger potential then you, you're just a snot nosed kid."_

 _Then Kiera had heard just about enough, she gripped her hands into fists and said, "You, no one dares to call my brother a snot nosed kid, you, you, big bully!" Kiera then charges at the cloaked figure ready to punch him, despite the size and age difference, she would never let anyone she cares for be insulted like that._

 _But then the figure grabbed her fist and said, "Tisk tisk tisk. You poor poor fool, one who knows nothing can understand nothing."_

 _Takato then said in a shocked voice, "Wha, what's that supposed to mean?"_

 _The cloak figure then says, "The heart is the most mysterious thing, it guides us, it gives us feelings, but it can also lie to us, it misleads us, but it can also become a drive for us. And that is why, this girl is coming with me. But remember this kid, you believe that this world is the only one, maybe one day, you will learn the truth, and maybe then, I will come for you, but until then, goodbye." Then the figure mad a strange looking weapon appeared in his hand, it looked like a giant key, then he created what looked like a gateway made of darkness, but before the strange figure could leave, he noticed Takato had a red aura coming off of him, "Oh no!" Was all he had to say before Takato charged forward at an unbelievable speed and grabbed his weapon then Takato said something to him._

 _"If you think that I am going to let you take my sister away from me, then you're sadly mistaken mister." Then Takato's eyes flashed red._

 _Then Kiera said, "Takato, what's happing to you?"_

 _Then the cloaked figure began to laugh and say, "Well look at this, it seems that I was right about you, but you are still too weak, maybe if you learn the truth, you will have the power I am looking for but for now, your sister will do just fine, the power that I am looking for may or may not be inside both of you, but you are just too young, and it would be difficult to raise someone as pathetic and weak as you, begone!" Just then Takato was enveloped in a dark aura and pushed away and was losing consciousness very quickly, the last thing he heard was big sisters cry for help, then darkness._

 **«Back in the waking world»**

Merlin was still watching over Takato and noticed that Takato had finally calmed down from his earlier shaking like he was having a nightmare, then stroked his beard and said, "Well, I'll be, so that's what happened, well good news is at least his memories have returned, but he will still be out cold for a while, and it seems that the others are keeping the heartless at bay for a while."

 **«Outside»**

Kiera held her Zero's Vaccine Reverse reverse gripped in her right hand, and her brothers Keyblade in her left and was launching a devastating fire storm around her as well as attacking with speed that makes it look like she's flying around the area, Lea was with her, launching his own fire attacks with his Wrath of Flame Keyblade and is taking down the Heartless like crazy. Edym was using his control of water to create water clones to attack the Heartless. And Roxas was using both the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades to help Kiera defeat the Heartless. And Sora was striking down as many Heartless as he could get.

Donald was using thunder related attacks to hit the Heartless everywhere. Goofy was throwing his shield around and then charging forward as well, Kairi and Riku were back to back defending the other from attacks, Rika and Renamon were doing some combo fighting skills to take out the Heartless while Dorumon was using Dash Metal, which means he is firing iron spheres from his mouth. Impmon looked like he was having fun launching his 'Badaboom' fire balls at the shadows. Even King Micky showed up when he heard what happened Takato, and then went to help defend them. And finally Yuffie was throwing her giant ninja star at the Heartless striking the lot of them.

Then Kiera said, "Ugh, just how long until lazy bones is up. He had to have at least gotten a li'l less lazy over the yeas, right?"

Rika then said, "I guess, even if you are Goggle-Head's sister, you still don't know Goggle-Head, I'll tell you something, he could probably sleep through an Earthquake that could level a city. But then again, when he's awake he is pretty good at being a good leader."

Then Kiera said, "Guess me brother acts like Tai Kamiya and Davis Motomiya then."

Then Rika laughed and said, "Oh you have no idea, after we're done here, I'll tell you the story."

Kier nodded and then she saw all the Heartless around them and said, "Ugh, why is there so many Heartless around us?" Then she took her Zero's Vaccine Reverse and changed her grip on it and slammed down on some of the Shadow Class Heartless like it was a hammer causing a huge shockwave that struck down tons of Heartless's.

Mickey then said, "Well, the Heartless go after peoples hearts, and when Merlin used his magic to recover Takato's memories, they weren't locked in his mind, but his heart, and so the magic made Takato's heart start to release his memories and it also made his heart release his light, the same light that the Heartless want. That same light came from your heart when you promised to protect him, and that light caused his Keyblade to appear in front of you, and when you grabbed it created your Keyblade."

Then everyone heard the sounds of bells ringing. And then the ground began to shake and then the ringing stopped, then everyone heard the sound of something falling, Donald looked up and said, "Guys, look out!"

Everyone looked up and ran to get out of the way when something landed in front of them, it looked like the Guard Armor that Sora, Donald and Goofy defeated when they first met, but it looked different, instead of the purple and black body color, it had an orange and yellow head, with a blue, orange, yellow and silver body, the arms were silver with a yellow ring on the wrists and were blue around the edges, the feet were silver, blue and yellow instead of usual purple and yellow, and the feet themselves were red instead of grey.

Then Rika said, "Oh great, just what we needed, and even bigger knight, this thing makes Gallantmon look like a toy soldier."

Kiera then asks, "Wait, Gallantmon, as one of the Royal Knights, that are classed along with Omnimon, Magnamon, and UlforceVeedramon?"

Rika then said, "You sure know your Digimon Kiera, but can we get back to dealing with the MegaGargomon sized Gallantmon, please?"

Then Dorumon said, "Kiera, Digivolve me!"

Renamon said, "Rika."

Then both Rika and Kiera said, "Right."

Then both Kiera and Rika took out their D-Arks and a blue playing card with a symbol of a dinosaur on it and twirled it in between their fingers and said, "Digimodify, Digivolution activate!" And then they swiped the cards through their D-Arks and their Digimon changed their forms.

Renamon was first to change. "Renamon Digivolve to..." Renamon's single tail split into nine more and she then went from a bipedal fox to a quadrupedal fox with a long white mane around her neck, she now has the Tao symbol of Yin and Yang on all four of her legs and on her forehead as well, the backs of her paws and the tips of her tails have a mystical like fire coming off of them, she now also has a red and white rope going around her neck, then she said, "Kubimon!"

Next was Dorumon, "Dorumon Digivolve to..." then Dorumon began to grow larger, and the wings on his back grew larger and his fur began to become a darker blue with several blue markings on his fur, the tip of his tail, alongside with the inside of his wings, and his hands, feet, and snout still have the white color on them, and the small red triangular gem on his head became a tad bit smaller and a darker red, then his claws grew longer and had turned red. Then said, "Dorugamon."

Then Impmon said with a smirk, "Well then, we now have two champions, but how 'bout we add one mega level Digimon ta da party? Impmon Warp Digivolve to..." Then the small imp Digimon grew tenfold and looked like a nasty biker gang member with two huge bat like wings then he said with a vicious smile, "Belezemon: Blaster Mode! Oh yeah, now we're just starting to have some fun." Then Belezemon BM took out a giant shotgun and proceeded to fire at the living armor.

Then everyone was looking at the new additions to the fight and Sora said, "Well then, looks like we've got some stronger back up, but just how long until Takato wakes up? We can use all the help we could get."

Kiera then looked at her Keyblade and at her brothers Keyblade and said, "Even if Takato's not here in person, he will always be beside me, in my heart!" Then both Keyblades started to glow and Kiera's eyes started to glow a whitish blue aura and then she became enshrouded in the same colored aura, and then she brought both hilts of the Keyblades together and said in an almost trance like voice, "Unify, Keyblades of Virus and Vaccine! Now transform into," Then the hand guards of Kiera's Zero's Vaccine Reverse disappeared and then the hilt of Takato's Bounds Of Hazard opened up to reveal a slot, and then Kiera placed her Keyblade inside Takato's then twisted them, having one blade facing one direction and the other blade facing the other side, and thus, making them one.

Then Kiera said, "Viral Vaccine's Fang!"(Still working on the name of this thing ^_^') "Now then, lets try this out, FIRE!" Just then she twirled her newly combined Keyblade to the Zero's Vaccine Reverse's side and it released four balls of fire that hit the Guard Armor in its arms and legs, then the legs started to move on their own and proceeded to try to stomp on Donald and Goofy until Kiera tried to strick both feet down but she missed.

Then Riku said, "I don't know what makes Takato and Kiera's Keyblades so special, I mean, how can two Keyblades become one?"

Then Roxas looked towards his Oathkeeper and his Oblivion and said, "I guess you haven't seen this before then, have you?" Then Roxas brought both his Keyblades together and twirled them around and then crossed them both, creating an 'X' like form and then they fused to make, The Two Becomes One Keyblade, then Roxas said "This is the Keyblade that I obtained shortly after defeating Xion, and now then, shall we finish this?"

Riku nodded and everyone was fighting the giant living armor, from Kubimon launching fire balls from all nine of her tails, to Dorugamon launching a giant iron sphere while charging forward, to Kiera throwing the combined Keyblade like a Frisbee, to Sora, Roxas, Lea, Riku, Kairi and King Micky attacking the giant Heartless like crazy. From Belezemon firing his giant shotgun at the things head, to Edym sending army's of water clones at the thing, but it just won't go down.

 **«Back in the small house»**

Takato shot straight up and was breathing heavily and said, "Kiera!" Takato then was looking around the room and noticed that he was in a different area then from when he passed out, then he looked outside and saw a giant Heartless, then he saw everyone fighting a giant living armor like thing and was about to run out the door when he was stopped by Merlin.

"Woah there boy, you are in no position to be going out there." Merlin said.

Takato replied with, "But if I don't then everyone will get hurt!" Takato looked outside and saw everyone fighting with all their might then he said, "I don't care what happens to me, because if my friends get hurt, it will be because of me."

Then Takato felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see a boy about his age with blond hair, and a white shirt and blue pants. The boy said, "You care for your friends, right?" Takato nodded then the boy said, "My name is Joshua, and if you want to help your friends, then you will need to understand something's."

Takato asked, "What?"

Joshua said, "You need to understand that your friends are doing this for you, and if you want to help them, then you are going to need to let go of your past. Do you understand me?"

Takato shook his head and asked, "What do you mean by, let go of my past?"

Joshua said, "You must understand that the past cannot be changed no matter how hard you try, meaning that if you keep clinging onto your past then your future will end in darkness. Now then, do you know what I am talking about?"

Takato thought about it and said sadly, "When Kiera was taken from me, and when Guilmon was destroyed, is that what you mean?"

Joshua nodded and said, "That is right, you see, you need to understand that, what happened in the past is unchangeable, it is the actions we make in the present, that will affect our future. Remember, we make our own destinies, and we decide how to use our powers, weather for good or for evil, remember that. And Takato,"

Takato looked at Joshua and asked, "Yes?"

Joshua said, "When you enter the fight, don't just fight with your weapon, use the entire environment to fight, ask Sora about Flowmotion, alright?"

Takato nodded and said, "Flowmotion, I got it, thanks. Now then, I'm going out there, they need me."

Merlin stroked his beard and said, "Well then, if you're going to leave then, at least take this." Then Merlin conjured up a small ball of fire and said, "This is the power of fire, magic, if you would call it. Take this and learn how to protect yourself and others."

Takato nodded and took the ball of fire and felt his soul become stronger, then he said, "Alright then, time to go help my friends!" And with that Takato left to go join the fight.

After Takato had left Merlin asked Joshua, "So, do you think he will be able to handle himself, lad?"

Joshua laughed lightly and said, "Only time will tell, but I have a feeling that he will be just fine."

 **«Outside»**

Takato had just gotten outside when he saw everyone was still fighting, then he saw that Kiera was distracted and was about to be attacked by the Giant Knight, that's when he ran towards her and shouted, "KIERA, LOOK OUT!"

Everyone looked him and Kiera said, "Takato?" That's when she saw the Guard Armor's claws were about to grab her and she put up her arms in defense and waited. And when the pain didn't come she opened her eyes and saw that Takato was holding a giant white shield in his hands and gasped. "Ta, Takato? You saved me?"

Takato turned to her and the shield dispersed in a white light and then he smiled then said, "Of course I saved you, you're my sister after all, right?"

Kiera gasped and asked, "You, you mean you remember?"

Takato said, "Of course I remember, I remember what really happened that day. How that man in a black hooded coat came into our own backyard and took you from me, he would've gotten me as well if it wasn't for the fact that he called me weak. Well now I will show him who's weak now!" Then Takato took the combined Keyblade and twirled it around his body and pointed the Bonds Of Hazard's side in front of him and said, "Alright then, lets try this, Megidro, Flame!" Then a huge fire ball was launched out of the Keyblade and hit the Guard Armor directly and sent it a few feet back, then Takato separated the Keyblades and returned Kiera's back to her. "I believe that this is yours?"

Kiera took her Keyblade back then hugged Takato and said, "Thank you Takato."

Then as Takato was about to say something, the Guard Armor got back up and turned to Takato, then Takato said, "Don't thank me yet." Then Takato turned to Sora and asked, "Hey Sora!"

Sora turned to him and said, "Yeah, Takato?"

Takato asked, "What's Flowmotion? Joshua said to ask you about it."

Sora said, "Flowmotion?" Then Sora snapped his fingers and said, "That's it! Flowmotion, it allows you to use the environment to it's fullest. Watch me." Then Sora charged towards a wall and then just before he hit the wall Sora used his Keyblade to launch himself backwards and was enveloped with pinkish aura and then proceeded to charge towards the Guard Armor and used a spinning attack then he slamed his Keyblade on the ground and created devastating shockwave.

When Sora stopped he said, "That was Flowmotion. Now then, lets do this!"

Takato nodded and said, "Kiera!"

Kiera looked over to her brother and asked, "Yes?"

Takato said with a smile, "Do you think you can keep up with me?"

Kiera smiled and said, "Only if you can keep up with me."

Then the siblings ran forward the fight and Takato ran towards a nearby poll and struck it with his Keyblade and started spinning with a pinkish aura and then launched himself towards the Guard Armor striking it multiple times then stopped and spined in the opposite direction then landed in front of his sister then asked,

"Kiera, do you remember what I did when I first got here?"

Kiera said, "You mean, tat Command style thing? Yes I remember, why?"

Takato asked, "Want to try it with me?"

Kiera asked, "How?"

Takato said, "Together, we're siblings after all, what I can do and what you can do is unique, but not everything can be done alone, so let's do this, together."

Takato then offered Kiera his hand then after a moment of thinking, Kiera took it and nodded then said, "Together."

Then both Takato and Kiera started to glow, Takato in a bright violent red aura and Kiera in a bright, warm and comforting whitish blue aura, and then they said, "Fusion Command Style: Siblings Revenge!" Then Takato and Kiera took their Keyblades and proceeded to strike the Guard Armor multiple times, each strike was infused with energies of light or rage, then Takato and Kiera combined their Keyblades together and then proceeded to throw it back and forth like a Frisbee and then they went over the beast's head and they both grabbed the hilts of their own Keyblade and then they looked over to each other and nodded then they said, "HAZARDOUS LIGHT!" Then they charged downward on the Guard Armor in an aura of red and whitish blue destroying the thing once and for all.

Everyone was amazed at what they had just witnessed then Sora asked, "Was that, was that really a Command Style? It looked more like a limit then a Command Style."

Then Mickey in an astonished voice said, "The power that comes from the bonds between siblings is unmatched, to be able to use a Command Style like that is, unheard of."

Takato and Kiera were standing next to one another smiling at what they had done breathing heavily then everyone heard the sounds of slow clapping then they all turned to see someone dressed in a black coat then Takato took his Keyblade and pointed it at the figure and said in a venomous voice, "You!"

Then the figure said, "So good that you remember me after all this time, Takato Matsuki." Then the hooded man took off his hood and underneath was a young man with spiky grey silver hair and light tanned skin and yellow eyes. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas and the King gasped.

"Xehanort!" Mickey said.

Then the man now known as Young Xehanort said, "Yes, and it seems that I was right about you, Takato, you do have the power I was looking for."

Takato said, "Then why? Why didn't you take me when you saw my powers when I was younger? Why did you take my sister?" Takato was two seconds away from going foward and attacking Xehanort, in fact if it wasn't for the fact that Kiera was holding him back, he probably would have attacked him by now.

Then Xehanort simply said, "The reason why I took your sister was because I wanted you to give yourself to the darkness, and create your own Heartless and Nobody, but, it was not to be. All because your parents made you forget, so that was out of the picture for the moment, but now, now I can take you, as my thirteenth vessel."

Sora then asked, "Wait! I thought you wanted me as your last vessel? What happened to that!?"

The young Xehanort said, "Oh don't worry, you're still part of my plan, just not as major one like Takato. You see, yes, you were going to be my thirteenth vessel, but now I can have the power that rightfully belongs to me." Xehanort laughed an evil laughter.

Then Takato growled at him angrily and said, "Then come and get me, right here right now!"

Then Xehanort said, "Tisk tisk tisk, such a temper, and you should know that if I wanted to, I would have already taken you as my vessel, but not here, not now. Only when the time is right will I come for you, but for now, just keep getting stronger, it will make my victory even sweeter." Then Xehanort created a portal of darkness and started to leave.

Takato was about to follow him when Kiera grabbed him and shook her head then she said, "Don't, he's not worth it."

Then Takato looked over to Xehanort and growled angrily. Then he said, "Xehanort, mark my words, you won't get away with this, you will learn that you have messed with the wrong Tamer!"

Xehanort turned to him and smiled then said, "I'll be waiting." And then he left and his Corridor of Darkness had closed behind him.

Takato was still angry at the sudden appearance of Xehanort when the mural in the fountain reveled a keyhole, and Takato and Kiera's Keyblades started shaking and Kiera asked, "What's going on here?"

Sora said, "The worlds Keyhole, it must be reacting to your Keyblades, use them to lock this world."

Takato was about to ask him what he meant by that when both Keyblades launched beams of light from the tips and shot out at the Keyhole, then the light stopped coming from the Keyblades then Takato asked, "What was that all about?"

Then Sora said, "The two of you have locked this world, now we will be able to go to another world."

Then Yuffie said, "Well then, looks like my work here is done, and once again another mission completed by the great Ninja Master Yuffie. I guess it's time for me to go home now."

Then Sora said, "How about we give you a lift?"

Yuffie said, "Sure, I'd love it."

Then Rika said, "Well then Goggle-Head, it looks like we have a new mission on our hands."

Takato said, "Wait, our hands?"

Rika smirked while putting her hands to her sides and said, "Do you really think that I'm going to let you have all the fun? You're sadly mistaken, and besides, we still need to find the wonder twins, brainiac, mister ego, the siblings, Jeri, and Suzie, so yeah I'm coming with you Goggle-Head."

Kiera then said, "And if you think that I'm staying behind as well, after all these years of being apart then you are sadly mistaken as well, brother."

Takato started to laugh and said, "And I wouldn't have it any other way. So, where to next?"

Sora then said, "We're heading to Radiant Garden, to bring Yuffie home and see if the others are doing alright. Are you coming your magisty?"

Mickey said, "Sorry Sora, but I need to head back to see Master Yen Sid, I'm sure that he would like to know that the new Keyblade wielders are in good hands."

Kiera then asked Lea and Edym, "So are you two going to come with us or what?"

Lea smirked and said, "Well, I'm not doing anything anytime soon so, yeah I'll come with ya."

Edym then said in a mock voice, "Sure, I'll come, just don't expect me to fight, alright?"

Then Sora said, "Well then looks like we're all ready to go."

Then Joshua showed up and said, "I guess it's time for you guys to leave huh? Well then, be safe."

Sora nodded and said, "When you see Neku and Rhyme, tell them I said 'hi', alright?"

And Riku said, "And don't forget to tell Beat and Shiki I said 'hi' as well."

Joshua said, "Don't worry, I'll tell them you all said 'hello', well then, Takato, Kiera stay safe, and try not to get yourselves into too much trouble, alright?"

Rika then cracked her knuckles and said, "Don't worry, I'll keep Goggle-Head in place."

Then Kiera said, "Yeah, and if she can't do it, I'll take over and make sure that he's well behaved."

Takato then had a shiver run down his spine and asked, "Hey! Aren't you supposed on my side, sister?"

Kiera then started laughing and said, "Sorry Takato, but you know I'm right, and besides, I'm only joking, so just chill out little brother."

Then Takato said in an upset voice, "Traitor! Can we move onward, please? Before everyone starts making fun of me?"

Then Rika said with a laugh, "Sorry Takato, but as long as you're with us, you will always be made fun of."

Then Takato threw his hands in the air and said, "That's it, I give up!" Then he headed for the ship and said, "If you guys need me, I'll be waiting for you on the ship." And with that Takato left for the Gummy Ship while everyone else was laughing their lungs off.

* * *

 **A/N:Thechaosmaster: So what do you guys think about this chapter, I decided to use the KH Final Mix version of the Guard Armor, if any of you readers have only played the normal KH 1 like I did, Sora and Friends only fought the normal Guard Armor. And as I said before up top, Zero fullbuster thank you for your reviews and I hope that this chapter is decent. And all the other readers, REVIEW THIS STORY! LEAVE ANYTHING! A SINGLE WORD STATEMENT, A FLAME, ANYTHING I DON'T CARE JUST LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME! I MEAN, SURE YOU ALL LIKE MY HERO AND THE DRAGON STORY BUT, SHOW MY OTHER STORIES SOME LOVE TOO ALRIGHT? And yes, young Xehanort makes an appearance as well and I gave as Roxas the Two Becomes One for a reason, and what do you guys think of the fusion command style and Kiera's Keyblade, and the fusion blade well, R &R. Later,**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	8. A Meeting Between Tamers

**Thechaosmaster: Hello everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of The Key of Hazard. Now in this chapter we will be taking a little break from all the excitement from the last chapter, and in this chapter, we will be getting a little more information about Kiera, and by that I mean more of a backstory of when she became a Tamer/DigiDestined, and I would like to thank all of you rraders and reviewers that have sticked with me for so long. And once again I would like to thank moonrose221 for Kiera.**

 **Kurivolt: Yo yo peeps, Kurivolt here ready to cause some mayhem.**

 **Me: Kurivolt! The hell, why did you say that!?**

 **Kurivolt: Oops, my bad, I was listening to an Eminem song and I said the first thing that came to mind.**

 **Me: You know what, I'm not even going to bother. Just do the Disclaimer please.**

 **Kurivolt: Certainly, Chaos does not own anything that does not belong to him, the things he does not own consist of, Takato and any Digimon that exists besides his own, the Kingdom Hearts cast/ characters which belongs to Disney and Square Inx, Kiera who belongs to moonrose221, everything else belongs to Chaos, oh and I belong to Bandai. Later!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A Meeting Between Tamers**

The group of Keyblade wielders of Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas, along with their friends Donald, Goofy, Lea, Edym, and Yuffie along with their new friends Impmon, Dorumon, Renamon, Rika Nonaka, Takato and Kiera Matsuki are all onboard the Gummy Ship heading for their next destination, Radiant Garden. After the fight in the third district against the Guard Armor, the King decided to return to Master Yen Sid to report that Takato is fine and is now traveling with Sora and the others at the moment and has been reunited with his sister, and both have Keyblades, Takato asked if he will ever meet Master Yen Sid and the King said all in good time.

Right now Takato is talking with his sister Kiera, her partner Dorumon, Rika, her partner Renamon, and Impmon sharing their stories. Then Kiera said, "So, in your quadrant what happened in the east was a television show, but you never saw me. Is that correct so far?"

Takato nodded and said, "Just about, so how did you and Dorumon meet, Kiera?"

Kiera said, "Well, it was shortly after the VenomMyotismon incident, Digimon started showing up like crazy after that, and well, my Digivice appeared early one morning and when I showed it to Izzy and the others they were surprised, and you can guess how Izzy acted when he saw my Digivice, it wasn't like Tai and the other original DigiDestined's Digivices, and it wasn't like the D-3's that the Davis and the others have so he was at a loss." Kiera then showed them her Digivice, it was a red D-Ark with a blue ring, buttons and a strap, and they were shocked. Kiera asked, "What?"

Then Takato and Rika took out both of their gold and yellow D-Arks and compared them to Kiera's and they looked almost alike. Then Takato said, "Your Digivice is just like ours, their called, well I should say we call them D-Ark. I bet that the reason why you have one is because of where you come from, our quadrant."

Kiera was amazed at this, then she said, "I also have this." Kiera rolled up her left arm sleeve and showed everyone a device that looked like a watch, it had a red strap and a blue coloured rim, it looked high-tech.

Takato asked, "Kiera, what is this?"

Kiera said, "I'm not quite certain myself. It appeared alongside my D-Power, I showed it to Izzy along with my Digivice, and he couldn't make heads or tails of it. It's kind of strange really, one day you wake up and go to school, and do your daily routine, and the next, you are part of a group of kids destined to save the world from Digital monsters, and soon that becomes normal, and a whole new kind of crazy finds you."

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, sometimes, crazy things happen, mostly around me but, eh you get used to it."

Kiera nodded and then remembers something, " By the way, I guess that you guys also have these as well then?" She then took out her Modify cards and showed them to everyone.

Takato nodded and asked, "Where did you get them, sis?"

Kiera said, "Well before I tell you that, let me explain how I met Dorumon, okay?" Everyone nodded then Kiera continued her story. "Well after I showed my D-Ark and the strange watch to Izzy, he wanted to examine them, but I said no saying that I would like to find out what they can do on my own at the moment, and then the D-Ark went off, spooking everyone, it then showed a blue arrow which then started to move around then stopped and pointed at where Highton View Terrance is, then I had this feeling in my gut telling me to head there, and so I got up on my feet and followed where the arrow was leading me.

And soon after I found myself in what looked like a cloud of fog, and in the middle of that fog I saw a strange looking Digimon, that Digimon was Dorumon, and he told me that he was looking for me, saying that he was my partner and well, we've been together ever since, and then after a few days together, more of those weird fog like clouds started popping up, and when me and Davis's team went to check them out we found Digimon in them and when we defeated them, they became data, we tried not to destroy them but we couldn't, and Kari got upset every time we did this, and every time we destroy a digimon, it always leaves behind one of these cards, at first we couldn't find out what they were for, but I decided to keep them on me just incase I found out their true meaning.

And then during an attack from a SkullGraymon, Dorumon got injured and I didn't want to lose him, then both my D-Ark and the cards in my pocket started glowing, and then I realized what the cards were for, it was then that I used my first Digimodify card and allowed Dorumon to Digivolve to champion, which allowed us to defeat SkullGraymon. And then a few days ago my home was attacked by the Heartless, and the rest you know." Kiera looked sad then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Takato smiling at her.

Takato said, "Hey, don't feel sad sis, we're together now, and nothing can stand in our way, even if Guilmon isn't with me at the moment, he us still in my heart, so you must remember, when you use that D-Ark of yours, you're not just a DigiDestined, you're a Tamer as well, so you have not just the eastern DigiDestined behind you, but the southern Tamers as well. Remember that, sister."

Rika smiled and said, "Goggle-Head's right, and besides, we have the ability to do something that the DigiDestined can't do."

Kiera asked, "What's that then?"

Takato said, "We have the power of Biomerge Digivolution. And Impmon has the power to Warp Digivolve straight to Mega, all on his own, so yeah, we are kind of overpowered. And as a plus, we are koind of famous, everyone in Shinjuku knows about us, and we're even a part of a Digimon Reaction Squad called, D.A.T.A.F.O.R.C.E. And each member is given a different symbol and a codename, as you might have already guessed I am known as Hazzado, because my symbol is the Digital Hazard, Rika here holds the yin yang symbol of balance so her codename is Harmony, and as for the other's well, Henry is given the codename The Protector, because of his green shield symbol of protection, Jeri is given the codename the Forgiver, because of her six petaled flower symbol of forgiveness, then we have the ones that Rika would call the wonder twins, Kazu and Kenta. Kazu is known the Sacrifice because of his symbol of Sacrifice, no one really knows why he chose the symbol of sacrifice, but it seems to fit him.

Kenta is known as the Understander, because his symbol is understanding, Suzy, Henry's little sister holds a heart shaped symbol of acceptance, so her codename is the Acceptor, and next is the siblings and Impmon's Tamers Ai and Mako, they are the only ones to share the same symbol, the symbol of Unity, and for their codename they are known as Counterparts. And last but not least is Ryo Akiyama. His codename is Shadow, because of his symbol of darkness."

When Kiera heard the name Ryo it reminded her of when she had met someone who said his name was Ryo coming here to help out the DigiDestined with a dark force that threatened the Digital World. But her thoughts were interrupted when Rika continued telling their story.

Rika nodded and said, "That's right, we're all part of a single group whose main job is to keep the peace between our world and the Digital world, although it gets rough at times, but we hold through, even though that Jeri lost her partner because of Impmon."

"WHAT!?" Kiera asked in a state of pure shock.

Takato then said, "It was a different time, Impmon was angry at humans, the reason why is because when he first got here, the siblings Ai and Mako took him in and they usually fought over their things and they didn't get along very well, I guess you could compare them to Davis and Jun in a way, and when Impmon attacked us Jeri's partner, Leomon tried to stop him and instead got attacked and deleted in front of all of us, except for the siblings because they weren't there that day, and when he got deleted it had a huge effect on all of us, but the greatest impact was on both me and Jeri. Jeri felt like she had just lost a part of herself and became sad, but the effect it had on me was much greater, for it was on that day that I made the same mistake that Tai made when he created SkullGraymon.

But mine was much more darker, his was only an ultimate sized mistake that was easily fixed, but mine? Not so much, in fact, I still sometimes have nightmares about what I created, do you remember that red and black monster that surrounded me when you first saw me in Traverse Town, Kiera?"

Kiera nodded and said, "I remember that thing Takato, it looked like Guilmon, but much more monstrous."

Takato nodded and said, "Yes, you met Guilmon when you got your Keyblade, am I correct?" Kiera nodded and allowed Takato to continue his story. "Well you see, the monster you saw was one of two optional mega leveled Digivolutions for Guilmon, the one you saw was his darker form, that is known as the Dragon of Hazard, Megidramon, the other is the one he takes when we Biomerge together, one of the Royal Knight Digimon, Gallantmon. And the first time we became Gallantmon was the same day I created Megidramon."

Kiera asked, "You mean, you got a second chance with Guilmon?"

Takato nodded and said, "That's right, but the creation of Megidramon didn't come without a price. I lost my first D-Tector, it literally shattered. And when Impmon's mega form Belezemon defeated him, I quickly ran up to Megidramon and begged to have my partner back, to have a second chance, and that is what I got."

Kiera was amazed at this, "Wow Takato, it seems to me that what happened in both of our quadrants seems to almost mirror each other. I get what happened in your world but, what happened to the rest of your friends?"

Renamon said, "If I had to say, my guess is that they have all been sent to different worlds, and we can only hope that they are all okay for now."

Takato nodded and put his hand out, summoning his Bonds Of Hazard and said, "Kiera, you have obtained the right to wield the Keyblade because of your first encounter with Roxas, am I right?"

Kiera nodded and manifested her Zero's Vaccine Reverse and said, "Yeah, that sounds just about right, why do you ask?"

Takato looked at his Keyblade and said, "I shouldn't be able to wield the Keyblade. Sora said that only those who have been given something called, the Keyblade Initiation Ceremony even though he never received one either, but he obtained his Keyblade by grabbing onto the last bit of Rikus light, and obtained his Keyblade, but I never had one take place, but Kiera, do remember when Xehanort came and kidnapped you all those years ago?"

Kiera said, "Vaguely, why?"

Takato said, "Because when he grabbed you, he said he was after one of us because of a dark power that one of us possessed, but when you stood up to him, he decided to take you, weather or not you had what he was looking for, but when he did grab you, it made me very angry, and it unleashed my power of, the Digital Hazard."

Everyone gasped at this and Rika said, "So, you had the power of the Digital Hazard since you were little then?"

Takato said, "I had it's power since I was born. You see, I was chosen to be the human vessel for the Digital Hazard, and I am the only one who can handle its power, no other human, nor Digimon can handle such power. Want to know why?" Everyone nodded then Takato said, "It's because, that in a way I am the Digital Hazard itself. What that means is that I hold the original entity of the Digital Hazard whose true name I borrowed for my codename, Hazzado, the beings full name is Hazzadomon.

Hazzadomon was one of the original Royal Knights, back during the founding of the Royal Knights, but he was feared, not because of who he was, but because of the power he possessed, the power of the Digital Hazard, and so three of the Royal Knights, Omnimon, Magnamon and Ulforcevedramon, all decided to extract the Digital Hazard from him, but this would be their greatest mistake, because by doing so they also destroyed Hazzadomon. But in his destruction he promised that he would return one day, and so will the Hazard, but with his destruction came the creation of a new Royal Knight, Gallantmon, and the Dragon of Destruction, Megidramon. These two were always clashing, their powers are the same but also different.

The power Megidramon posses is the Digital Hazard activated, meaning its destructive power is free to destroy anything in its way, Gallantmon however possessed the Digital Hazard when it is deactivated, but can access its true power to use for good, by mode changing into Crimson mode. Now, it is unknown what Gallantmon and Megidramon's Rookie level is because neither was ever truly defeated, Megidramon was said to have been absorbed into Gallantmon and both were destroyed, never to be seen again but, the truth was that their power was sent to the real world, and hidden inside a child. How do I know this? Well, because that I am that child, and the Digital Hazards power rests within me.

That is what Xehanort was after that day, but when he took Kiera, that same power awoken inside me for the first time, and I nearly had him, and I charged at him and grabbed his Keyblade, I think that that was what made me able to wield a Keyblade, by grabbing his, but he defeated me saying that he will come for me one day, but I didn't remember that because our parents made me forget all about you, but now that I remember, I will learn to not only how to control the Digital Hazard, but master its power, that way I can become the one who can protect all the worlds. Because, the only thing that is worse then the Digital Hazard untamed is a controlled Digital Hazard, and so I promise that I will become the true Tamer of Hazard."

Everybody was amazed at the speech Takato had just told them. Rika then said, "Well Goggle-Head I must say, not only are you crazy but you could probably be completely insane as well, you could probably put the Joker up for his money on insanity as well. But other then that, I'm behind you all the way, and nice clothes, they look good on you."

Takato blushed and said, "Why thank you Rika, but to be honest here, we need to be ready for when we arrive at our next destination. I wonder if any of our friends are there?"

Impmon said, "Well if any of tem are, ta odds are tat it would probably be Brainiac and Terriermon, and if we're lucky ten teir probably wit ta oters, an boy do I feel sorry for tem."

Kiera asked, "What do you mean, Impmon?"

Rika then said, "Well, do you happen to know Willis and his partners by any chance?"

Kiera said, "Yeah I know them, why? Wait. Is this Terriermon as bad as Willis's by any chance?"

Rika said with a laugh, "Oh no, he's much, much worse. But I wouldn't want the two of them to meet, because they will probably drive us to near insanity or maybe even worse."

Takato laughed and said, "Yeah, this Terriermon is worse then when we had Impmon trying to kill us. At least back then he would have actually ended us and put us out of our miseries, but Terriermon, he just tells bad jokes, he's just as bad as Kazu and Guardromon. But they are friends and besides, it could be worse I guess."

Impmon said with a laugh, "Yea, tey could be workin' wit ta Heartless so, yea it could be worse."

A shiver ran down everyone's spine then Takato said, "I don't even want to think about what could happen if they are. It could spell out the end of us all." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Then the intercom went off it was Donald saying, **"Attention all passengers we will be arriving at our destination shortly."** And with that Takato and Kiera dismissed their Keyblades and everyone headed to the flight deck where they saw a large city with a large ruined castle in the center.

Takato looked at the castle and was getting a bad vibe and said, "Guys, I'm getting a strange feeling about that castle in the city."

Sora said, "Yeah, I'm not surprised, that used to be the lair of Maleficent, and where I became a Heartless for the first time."

Roxas nodded and said, "Yeah and by becoming a Heartless you created me, your Nobody."

Takato asked, "Do we have any ideas of how you are no longer inside Sora's heart yet?"

Roxas said, "Well I believe that is has something to do with you Takato, as well as Kiera."

Kiera asked, "What do you mean, Roxas?"

Roxas said, "Well as we all know, Takato holds the power of the Digital Hazard inside him right?"

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, that's right, why is this important?"

Roxas said, "Well because I believe that Takato isn't the only one who has a mysterious power inside of him. I believe that Kiera holds a similar power inside of her, I believe that the name of this power is not the the Zero Unit, but something called the 'X-Antibody' it's the same power that is within Dorumon, right?"

Dorumon nodded and said, "That's right. Are you saying that Kiera possess the same power inside of her?"

Roxas said, "I'm not completely sure but from what you have told us, it seems to be the case. And I think that the longer that Sora and Kairi is in contact with both Kiera and Takato, it will have strange effects on them."

Takato asked, "So what you're saying is that, we could possibly have the power to free the others that are a part of Sora and Kairi's hearts?"

Roxas said, "Maybe but it's too early to know for certain, maybe we could visit master Yen Sid and ask him, but for now, let's take a look down there first."

Sora then said, "I must say, you guys are doing a good job at restoring the city Yuffie, it's impressive, to say the least."

Yuffie then said, "Why thank you Sora, and we have you to thank for this. Because if not for you and your friends, then we wouldn't have gotten our home back. So we must thank you, all of you for this."

Takato then said, "I wonder of any of our friends are down there."

Rika said, "Well Goggle-Head, we won't know until we get down there, so lets go!"

Donald said, "Hold your horses, we need to land carefully, one wrong move and we could crash. So cool it or I'll cool it for you!" Then Donald looked at Rika and started to shake.

Rika was cracking her knuckles and said, "What, was, that, duck? I don't think I heard you correctly. Care to repeat that?"

Donald said, "No, no! I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it! Please don't hurt me!" Donald was on his knees begging to be spared.

Takato put his hand on Rika's shoulder saying, "Alright Rika, try not to kill him. And besides, I'm sure that you will have plenty of things down there to kill, right? Hey Kiera, you wouldn't happen to have a spare Naginata on you by any chance now, would you?"

Kiera said, "Not at the moment, no sorry."

Yuffie said in a cheerful tone, "Don't worry Rika, I think I have a spare one at home, so don't worry about it."

Donald said, "Speak for yourself. Alright then everyone fasten your seatbelts we're going in for a landing."

And so the group began their decent towards Raidant Garden, how will things go? Who will Takato meet up with and just what dose Roxas mean by Takato and Kiera might have the power to bring the ones that are a part of Sora and Kairi's hearts back? Find out next time.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: Hey there, what did ypu think? And as for Hazzadomon, he is my own Digimon that I created, mega leveled Knight he is a Vaccine type Digimon. You will learn more soon, but for now, enjoy the chapter, and next time a new character will be added to the group. Who is it? Find out soon.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Thechaosmaster: Hello everyone, I am putting this A/N up to let you all know that I will be rewriting The Key Of Hazard soon, with the release of Kingdom Hearts 3 quickly approaching, I decided to do this, I'm sorry, but the original was… how should I put it? It was terribly written, I hate to admit it, but while the story was good, all of the chapters kind of sucked, but they wi** **ll be redone, and many things will be changed, like how Roxas and the others connected to Sora's heart will be returning will be one of them, but I will be keeping Kiera as Takato's sister, I actually like that, but as I said, I just need to completely rewrite the story, and it was because of my inexperience with writing KH stories that made it worse.** ** _BUT,_** **thanks to the DigiHearts series, I now have an idea of how I can write the story, but before I do, I would like to personally thank Moonrose221 for all of the ideas given to me for this story, and this time, I'll make sure that things are better then they were before, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you, all of you for reading this story. Also, I will be giving Takato a new outfit, reason being this, last time, I made the story about what a year or two after the D-Reaper incident? And Takato was only given new clothes after his new journey started, and I have also noticed that I had completely missed putting an entire chapter up! How did that happen!? Ahem, anyways… This new story is in the process of having the prologue being written, but I won't do anything with it until I finish The DigiHearts series. So, once again, thank you, all of you fellow readers for sticking to this story, but now, I must bid you ado.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


End file.
